Confidence in the Unknown
by Stoic Observer
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke find eachother in a chatroom. Slowly they begin to fall in love. though in real life their relationship is far from pleasant. SasuxNaru sequel posted already
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story and I'm sorry to any author who's story is similar to this one. I didn't copy it. 

Introduction

In a dark room, illuminated only by the light of a computer screen, a raven haired teenage boy sat in front of his computer screen typing away. He was in a MCR chat room talking with person called "KitsunesGrin", under the username "OverShadowed", about how everyone that ever tried to befriend him was only doing it for their own personal gain.

KitsunesGrin: Girls just want to date me and guys just want me to introduce them to chicks.

KitsunesGrin: AWW Mr. Popular doesn't like his friends…tears

OverShadowed: Shut up I hate posers they're losers

KitsunesGrin: Sorry but jeez do u hate practically everyone on the planet?

OverShadowed: Not everyone just the majority of everyone I know.

KitsunesGrin: Yeah right, name one person u know that u haven't bitched about.

OverShadowed: You.

KitsunesGrin: That doesn't count we've never met in person. :P

OverShadowed: You said name a person I know. And I know you so therefore it counts.

KitsunesGrin: You're just saying that because you know that I'm right and that you don't know one person that doesn't piss u off.

OverShadowed: Hmm I guess you're right because even you piss me off.

KitsunesGrin: FUCK YOU!

OverShadowed: lol

Sasuke had been talking with "KitsunesGrin" for the past year and had found out that they both went to the same high school and had shared interests in many things; such as finding a similar attraction to the same sex. But he never gave out his real name or a physical discription of himself nor did he receive them from his Kitsune friend. Which was probably why they found it so easy to confide in each other about their most personal secrets.

So far Sasuke had found out that his Kit was an orphan that lived alone supported only by a distant aunt that wanted nothing to do with him. The only reason she sent money to Kit was to keep him as far away from her as possible. Apparently Kit's social life wasn't any better. He had mentioned to Sasuke a couple of times that people at school often prejudged him. They acted as if he has some contagious disease that would kill them if they so much as talked to him. In Sasuke's oppinion his chat room friend's life was a lot harsher than a normal teenager should experience. Which sometimes made him wonder if the person he was talking to was telling the true about this personal life. But Sasuke decided to keep talking to this person anyway out of curiosity and as a way to let out some of his aggression towards the human race.

KitsunesGrin: hey I g2g I need sleep because of school tomorrow.

OverShadowed: You got a point . Whatever good night Kit.

KitsunesGrin: Night Kage-kun XD KitsuensGrin has signed off.

OverShadowed has signed off

"I wonder who Kit really is? I hate it when he calls me "Kage-kun", Sasuke said to himself as he went to get ready for bed

* * *

At the same time in another place a golden blonde blue-eyed teenager signs off from a long night of chatting in his favorite MCR chat room. He was grinning like an idiot because he had just finish talking with one of his favorite people in the world. But the strange thing was that the blonde had never even met his special person. 

As he got ready for bed the blonde relived the conversation he had just had. Actually he just realized that the conversation he had just experienced was pointless. His correspondent and himself just talked about whatever came to their minds. That made the boy beam even more. He had never known someone that he could talk to about anything and not have an awkward silence some where in the conversation.

"Good night Kage-kun. I hope we meet some day soon."

Author Note: I know the story was short and maybe even boring but it gets better. So any feed back would be great to find out ways to improve the story.  
S.O.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters blah, blah, blah. 

Beep Beep Beep!

Naruto groaned as the loud annoying sound of his alarm clock went off. He hit the snooze button cursing that school started too early in the morning for anybody who enjoyed sleeping. But no, he has to be there before eight or his teachers would call his aunt and notify her of his tardiness. Then he'd have hell to pay from the evil, bitchy women. Naruto's aunt had always hated him---for unknown reasons--- so he tried to avoid talking to her as much as possible. Which wasn't that hard because that woman chose to live about 5 miles away from the Kohona, which was Naruto's current residence.

Beep Beep Beep

"Kuso. yawn Its been ten minutes already. I would have gotten more sleep if I hadn't stayed up to talk to him"  
Naruto grumbled these words as he got up from his bed and headed for the shower.

Some time later…  
"Fuck! I missed the bus!" Naruto huffed as he ran after the large retreating yellow vehicle. "Great now I'll have to run to school. This is just the best day ever!"

After running all the way to school…  
"I made huff it to school. Now all I have to do is sneak into class", Naruto said as he walked he walked through the hallways of Konoha High. When Naruto approached his classroom, he slowly opened the sliding door and crawled in. Luckily he sat in the last row of the room next to the window so he might have a chance of maybe getting to his seat. Suddenly Naruto's face collided with someone's shin.

"Itai. Who the fuck did I run into?" Naruto tilted his head upwards. The figure that had blocked his path was Iruka sensei.

"Hmm, Naruto this is the third time this week that you've been late. Maybe I should call your aunt and tell her of your latest mishap", said the tall pony-tailed teacher. Naruto shuddered mentally thinking about what would happen to him if his aunt got wind of this. "But I won't. Take your seat please"

'Thank god Iruka sensei is my period teacher', Naruto thought as he made his way over to his seat.

As class went on Naruto tried to drown out the sound coming from his teacher's mouth. He could care less about whatever Iruka sensei was trying to cram into everyone head. Honestly, Naruto didn't know why he bothered coming to school. It wasn't like he planned on using any of this bullshit later in his life. He knew he was going to be one of those guys working at a super market or something along the lines of that. He would have dropped out last year, during freshman year, but then Naruto met him. The blonde wanted to meet "OverShadowed" in person. Maybe that was the reason he dragged himself out of bed every morning to get here?

Whether this was the truth or not, Naruto didn't find out because at the very moment the person in front of him yawned and stretched while dropping a note onto his desk.Naruto read the note and scowled. "Nice entrance, Dobe," It mocked.

Grr the note was from none other than the most popular kid in school, Uchiha Sasuke-bastard. Naruto hated this guy with a passion. Not only was he smart, athletic, rich, and good looking but he was also stronger than Naruto. Which was evident whenever he and the bastard got into a fight, which was often. He had known this bastard since he the first day of school in primary school when the teacher had paired the kids up so that they could introduce themselves to their partners and hopefully make a friend.

Unfortunately Naruto got paired with Sasuke, who had turned to him as soon as the teacher walked away and said, "You've got an idiot's face." Those words still burned in Naruto, even today, he would never forgive Uchiha for what he said. And even now, almost eleven years later, the raven haired boy still liked to make snide little comments to get a rise out of him. One day he'd get the Uchiha, just he hadn't figured out how yet.

Naruto made a mental note not to do anything in class for fear that Iruka sensei might make good on his treat an actually call that bitch he called his aunt. Unfortunately Uchiha was in all of the blondes classes. It was like his rival was his shadow, always there when he turned around whether he wanted him there or not.

At that very moment the bell rang signaling it was time for Naruto to be bored out of his mind by another one of his teachers. As Naruto got up and headed for the door he tripped over a leg that had suddenly decided to be stuck in the way of the his path. The blonde hit the floor with a loud smack and the class erupted with laughter.

"Wow, Dobe you must really like the floor that's the second time you've been on it today", said the smug voice of the very person Naruto was planning rip apart moments before.

"You looking for a fight teme! Bring it on!" Naruto yelled as he got onto his feet. But Naruto didn't get a reply, the other boy just walked out the door, ignoring the challenge coming from the blonde.

'That bastard! I hope he gets hit by a car or something.' Naruto pictured this as he walked to his next class where, again, he sat behind the bastard. Shit, Naruto could never get rid of him that bastard even came right before him alphabetically so he was always stuck sitting somewhere near him.

As the day went on the Uchiha continue to torture Naruto whenever the opportunity arose. Why did the bastard put so much effort into making his life miserable? What did Uchiha have against him besides the fact that he retaliated whenever he was insulted, but that shouldn't be a reason to target someone. But then again almost everyone was intentionally trying to pick a fight with him so he should have been used to it by now.

Finally the last bell rang signaling that the students of Kohona High that they were free to do whatever they wanted.  
Naruto walked slowly from his last class towards his house. He was in a bad mood so he decided to walk home instead of having questionable items hurled at his head while riding the bus. About a block away from the school, Naruto bumped into a somebody hadn't noticed was there.

"Jeez, Dobe which one is slower your legs or your brain?"

"Bastard, are you following me or something?" Naruto retorted.

"You said you said you wanted to fight earlier. So I'm taking up on that offer." the Uchiha said coolly.

"Fine! But when the cops come to pull me off your dying body, I'm telling them that you searched me out"

"Hn, do what you want."


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:  
Finally the last bell rang signaling that the students of Kohona High that they were free to do whatever they wanted.  
Naruto walked slowly from his last class towards his house. He was in a bad mood so he decided to walk home instead of having questionable items hurled at his head while riding the bus. About a block away from the school, Naruto bumped into a somebody hadn't noticed was there. 

"Jeez, Dobe which one is slower your legs or your brain?"

"Bastard, are you following me or something?" Naruto retorted.  
"You said you said you wanted to fight earlier. So I'm taking up on that offer." the Uchiha said coolly.

"Fine! But when the cops come to pull me off your dying body, I'm telling them that you searched me out"

"Hn, do what you want"

Naruto swung his balled up fist at the Uchiha's face. Unfortunately said boy quickly grabbed Naruto's punch and kicked the blonde in the stomach. Naruto stepped back from his opponent while clutching his stomach gasping for air. Once Naruto regained his composure, he watched Sasuke to see if he predict any of his opponent's moves. It was futile because Sasuke was too fast. He sent the blonde to the ground with a punch to the nose. Naruto was gushing blood from his nostrils and he hadn't even put a scratch on the bastard.

He got up and wiped the blood leaking from his nose with the back of his sleeve. Sasuke just stood there, watching Naruto. This was starting to get boring for Sasuke, so he decided to charge at his opponent. This was the opening Naruto was waiting for. As soon as Sasuke threw his fist, Naruto grabbed it and yanked Sasuke towards him. Quickly Naruto used his other hand to apply pressure on the back of the Uchiha's elbow.

"AHHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain from having his elbow forcefully bent the other way.

'Maybe I went too far…' thought Naruto as he watched Sasuke clutch his arm.

That didn't stop the Uchiha though. The brutal fight continued on without either of them giving up. They were both so absorbed in their fight that they were oblivious to the people that had showed up. Unexpectedly two men grabbed both of the fighting teens from behind restraining their arms.

Shock filled the teenagers eyes once they saw who was holding back their opponents. Men dressed in clean cut, blue uniforms, with shiny golden badges conspicuous on their chests surrounded them. There were two squad cars and three policemen at the fight seen; two holding Naruto and Sasuke and one that stood there idly.

'Fuck!' Sasuke sweared mentally. 'When did they show up? I can't believe I didn't realize that they pulled up so close to us'

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Cops, I'm so dead! She's gonna beat me for this!' screamed Naruto in his head.

Naruto was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was being handcuffed and led towards a squad car. Sasuke on the other hand, was struggling with all of his strength. But eventually stopped after the policeman, who was watching from the side, had decided that Sasuke was moving too much and used his stun gun on him. The policemen handcuffed and unconscious Sasuke and loaded him into the second police car.

The cop who had stunned Sasuke, walked up the driveway towards the house that the boys were fighting in front of, and rang the door bell. A brunette haired teen opened the door. His eyebrows furrowed hinting that he was annoyed by the cop's presents on his doorstep.

"You Nara Shikamaru, the kid who called about the fight?" the cop asked.

"Yeah…What do you want with me, it seems you've already got both of them?" Shikamaru stated flatly.

"We need you to come down to the station and answer some questions for us"

"Fine…" 'Kuso, this is so troublesome. I just wanted them to stop fighting in front of my house; it was disturbing my nap.' thought Shikamaru as he followed the cop back to the police car. He chose to sit in the car that contained the unconscious raven haired teen. Shikamaru knew he wouldn't be bombarded by questions about why he was there, if he sat next to Mr. Stun Gunned, opposed to the big mouthed blonde. 'I wanna nap…'

At the police station….

The cops interrogated the boys one by one. Shikamaru plainly stated that he had only called the police because he wanted the noise level outside to go down; for it was disturbing his nap. Naruto stayed quiet and tried to avoid eye contact with any of the cops. And Sasuke had also chosen not to say anything at all. Though he glared with all of his might at the officer that had stunned him.

"Shikamaru, why are you here?" Naruto asked. He and Shikamaru sat outside the interrogation room, waiting for the cops to finish up with Sasuke.

"I called the cops. Unfortunately they dragged me down here to listen to my side of the story…So troublesome." replied Shikamaru in his normal bored tone.

"What?! You bastard, you're the reason I'm here? What the fuck?! I'm gonna get in trouble for this"

"Psht… You're so troublesome. Don't go fighting on my lawn then…Jeez, interrupting my nap"

Just then Sasuke walked out of the interrogation room. He glared at the other two teenagers that were involved in this too. The irritated teen sat down two seats away from both of them.

'I'll never hear the end of this…' Sasuke thought as he stared down at eh floor in front of him.

Naruto's nose had stopped bleeding thanks to the police who head bandaged it up. And Sasuke's arm had been bent back to its normal state and put in a sling to keep it suspended. (Don't ask why the police tended to the injuries and not the medics. I'm just too lazy to write that they went to the hospital)

Around them, men in uniforms went about their business, ignoring the three boys that were just sitting there silently. After a little while one of the officers from before informed them that Shikamaru could go home but Naruto and Sasuke had to wait there until their guardians came down to pick them up.

'Fuck! I'm never gonna get out here. That woman's gonna take her sweet time getting down here. I'll probably be lucky if she even gets here by next week.' Naruto slightly panicked as these thoughts entered his brain.

Both of the boys waited there not saying anything. This is the probably the longest time they'd spent together without insulting or hurting one another. Though if you counted the events preceding up to this moment, this was the worse thing they had ever done. The air around them felt heavy but neither one of them wanted to get up move farther away from the other; it was strange…

Just then two people walked up to the teens and broke the odd moment that was going on between them.

"Hmm. Getting arrested that's a new one, eh Sasuke?" said a tall middle aged man. "First, your mother and I hear about that B you got on your report and now you've been caught fighting on the streets"

"We're very disappointed in you. You've brought shame to our family", said a very pretty woman that looked a lot like Sasuke, except she had long hair.

"You're brother never did anything like this. Why can't you be more like him? You aren't good enough to be called an Uchiha after what you just pulled"

"Stop yelling honey", said the woman. "Sasuke we'll discuss this further at home where there isn't any riffraff around". She shot Naruto a glare as she said that.

Sasuke silently got up and walked after his parents. On his way out Sasuke glanced back at the blonde. Naruto was staring at Sasuke with a look that he never thought he could give that boy; simpathy…

Author's Note:  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed on my story. I wasn't sure if it was any good. But thanks to you guys, I've been inspired to write more. I'll try to update as soon as possible, so I don't keep my readers waiting so long. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Stoic Observer


	4. Chapter 4

'That bitch never showed up, she just left me there at the police station! Good thing one of the officers took pity on me and drove me home. I could have ended up living there the rest of my life.' 

Naruto slowly climbed up the stairs leading towards his apartment. He was contemplating what he wanted to do once he wanted to do more once he got inside; sleep or talk to OverShadowed.

'I like talking to him. He's like the only friend I have and I don't even know what he looks like. But SLEEP! I just want to lie down and forget about today...That damn bastard made me tired…hmm what was up with his parents? They treated him like he was something that was stuck on the bottom of their shoes; walked all over him then picked him apart.'

"Sigh", Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he had finally reached his floor. He hated walking up to the top floor, but it was worth it for the awesome view. He could see the whole city from his rooftop. The blonde often went up there --through the little roof ladder in his apartment-- to think and get away form the crap he got everyday.

As soon as the blonde opened the door and saw his bed that looked so inviting, his mind was made up. Sleep was what he needed at the moment.

'Sorry Kage-Kun, I'm going to have to skip tonight's conversation', were Naruto's last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

Bitch, bitch, bitch; that's all they ever they do…

My god, even in public they can't control themselves. The lecturing has been nonstop since we left the station. I thought my ears would start bleeding this time from all the bullshit they were giving me.

Sasuke lay sprawled out across his bed. He was reliving everything that happened during the day; trying to figure out if he was dreaming or if that was really him who'd gotten arrested, then yelled at and hit by his parents. Mother hadn't laid a finger on him but Father was pissed.

The raven haired boy touched his right eye and cheek, wincing at the slightest contact that sent his skin burning with pain. The scene in which he had received these bruises played over and over again in his head.

Flashback  
"You stupid boy! How could you get arrested?!" Father yelled as he drove all three of us home. Mother just sat there contemplating what feeling she felt more towards me; disappointment or disgust. "My god, why are you such an idiot? Your brother never did stupid shit like you do!"

I just sat there in the back seat quietly, taking all the verbal abuse Father could dish out at me. Its not like I haven't heard the "you're a disappointment" speech before its so repetitive. Father sounds like a broken record as he goes on and on about how I constantly bring shame to our family. And how come I can't be more like HIM; my perfect big brother Itachi. I wonder if I can go a day without hearing about how great he is. Its sickening how they highly the regard their "Wonderful Son".

Even my teachers compare me to him. "Sasuke, if you're having trouble with the material, you should ask your brother. He understood this perfectly." "Sasuke, I remember when your brother wrote a paper on this very same topic. His incorporated more distinctive words. Maybe you should have him look over your work for some pointers." I can never run away from his shadow no matter how hard I try.

"You listening to me you useless piece of shit?!" Father continues with his monologue. I've heard this so many times I can predict what he's going to say next. ' "When are you going to grow up and stop making idiotic mistakes?" '

Then its my line, "You've said this before…"

His line, ' "I'm going to keep repeating myself until it sets into your little shit head brain." '

My line, "Uh-huh. When are you going to get it through your brain that I DON'T CARE?" I made sure that Father was in front of the house before I said this. That way I can jump out of the car as quickly as possible and up to my room.

"Get back here you smart-ass!!"

Like that's going to happen, I know better than that. But of course he'll catch up with me; like he always does. I should've just done what I used to do when I was a kid; shut up and just take his shit.

By the time I reach my room he's right behind me, yelling insanities. Before I can open my door I'm yanked back by my shirt collar. More yelling, but I by now I've turned off my hearing. I look at him, glaring down at me. I can tell by his body language that I'm going to get hit very soon.

My body tenses up, and my eyes squeeze shut anticipating what's to come. I'm lifted up to eye level then back handed with all his might. I hit the floor with a thud. My cheek burns, but he's not done yet. I'm lifted once again, father makes sure that our eyes have made contact before he yells at me.

"You stupid little smart-ass, I should throw you out of this house! What will you do then?!"

He doesn't give me time to reply. Instead he rams his fist into my right eye. I'm sent backwards from the contact and collide with the front of my bedroom door. The pain is unbearable, I can't move. But somehow I seem to flinch when he takes a step towards me.

I can feel his eye watching me, scanning to see if I'm able to take another blow. Father deems that I've had enough and walks off towards his room. I'm left to lie there, trying to will my muscles to move so I may be able to get up and rest in my bed. No luck. I probably lied on the floor for about half and hour before I became stable enough to get on my feet and walk towards the bathroom.

"Let's see the damage…" My cheek is a awful mix of blue and red. And my eye has a blue-ish purple ring around it that makes it look like I went crazy with eyeliner; kind of like that red haired kid in my class. "Dammit, people are gonna ask me questions about what happened. Fuck!"

I stumble out of the bathroom after washing my face and brushing my teeth, my feet feel like jelly and my body aches all over. I barley make it to my room, and as soon as I do, I plop down on my bed. End Flashback

I roll over slightly to see the red numbers reflecting on the digital clock. 10:30...Suddenly my eyes become blurry and my lids heavy. I finally fall painfully asleep dreaming about how horrible school's going to be tomorrow. All thoughs fan girls worrying over me, its going to be hell….

Author's Note-- Sorry i haven't updated in a while. i never get anytime on the computer because of my bro monopolizing it all the time. but thankfully mach-highschool exit exams were this week giving me time to write during waiting periods after you finish and other people haven't, so yay! i'll try to write more in future chapters, but i'm kinda lazy at the moment... -Stoic Observer


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters, i just like to come up with situations for them. 

'Ringing…is it in my mind?' I try to see what's making that noise, but my eyes, they won't open. WTF? I try to lift my arms to rub the sleep from my eyes, but only my left arm moves. 'Okay, more WTF?' eventually my eye lids unstick from each other. ' I guess I was crying in my sleep..'

Even though I can see everything now my brain isn't working. I'm like an empty shell, but somehow I end up in the shower. Images of yesterday's events wash over me with the shower water. The fight with the Dobe, getting arrested, Father beating the shit out me; it all comes back to me along with the pain.

"Fuck, my face and elbow are throbbing. Dammit!"

Sasuke shut off the water and dried himself off with a towel. As he did this he configured a lie to tell everyone about the bruises andbandages that were conspicuous on his body. ' Today's gonna be a bitch'

* * *

"My nose FUCKING hurts! That damn bastard broke it", Naruto was fuming with rage was he got ready for another day of hell. "It looks like a I got a nose job. Grr that bastard, I fucking hate him." 

Despite Naruto's complaining he wasn't having such a bad day. At least he was rushing, like he usually was. And maybe news about his fight with Uchiha would catch the school's attention and they'd finally comply to his request to be switched out of the bastard's class.

Naruto finished his morning routine and slipped on his black high tops as he walked out of his apartment; locked the door behind him. As he walked the blonde brushed lint from his school's uniform; which was worn in a rather rebellious way today. His white collar shirt was left unbuttoned reveling a bright orange shirt that adorned a picture of the Used's second album cover on the chest. (For those who don't know the album is called "In Love and Death", and the on the cover is a picture of a heart hanging from a tree…I think it's pretty.) Two wrist bands, one black the other neon orange, were on his arms, and a over sized leather studded belt wrapped loosely around his waist; there for decoration. And his black uniform pants, which were semi-baggy, had rips on each knee.

The blonde knew he'd be yelled at for dressing in such a way, but he needed the mood boost today.  
It was strange, but what he wore seemed to effect his overall mood; dressing in punk-ish clothes made him happy. It was like he was finally expressing who he was. (This is actually true for me. If I'm decked out in all black, wrist bands, and writing on my arms I seem to have an upbeat mood…weird ne?)

The young Kitsune-like teen walked down the street, headed for the bus stop. Scenes of yesterday's event clouded his mind as he got closer and closer to his desired destination. Eventually he reached the crowd of people who had come earlier, there weren't many of them because Naruto lived in the kind of crappy part of town. All the houses were sort of run down, the streets were littered with trash, cracks, and pot holes, and night wasn't the safest time for a walk.

Even with the very few people waiting--many of which didn't acknowledge his existence other than as the class clown-- Naruto still found himself being harassed about the condition of his nose by a dog-loving boy named Inuzuka Kiba,

"Dude, what the hell happened to your face?" Kiba asked, louder than necessary. "It looks like there's an ice berg made out of bandages and surgical tape in the middle of your face."

"Fuck you dog boy. I got into a fight, that's all", Naruto replied in a angry tone. 'That jackass, I should make it so that there's an identical one on his nose.'

"Pff. Got your ass kicked again, ne"

"Did not! I would have kicked teme's ass if the cops hadn't showed up."

"You get arrested?"

"Unfortunately, yeah…"

Kiba suddenly broke out in a laughing fit, pointing his finger at the blue-eyed boy to complete the effect.  
"Dude, you're such a fucking idiot!"

"You looking for a fight Dog Breath?!"

"If that's--", Kiba was cut off by the bus arriving and the driver looking at the two, questioning if they were going to get on with her eyes. "You're not worth my time Gaki." And which that said, Kiba climbed onto the bus and sat next to Shino; a weird, quiet guy that always wore sunglasses even if he was indoors.

The blonde followed after Kiba and got on the bus. There weren't many empty seats left, and the only ones that were completely vacant were in the very back of the bus.

'Fuck', Naruto thought to himself. The people who sat in the back always tried to throw shit at him. Now they had a clear shot and the bus driver wouldn't see them do it too. 'Hopefully they won't throw anything sticky or wet…'

As the bus drove towards Konoha High Naruto occupied his time by focusing his giant blue eyes on the receding asphalt. He was reflecting on his earlier encounter with Kiba, making a mental note not to pick so many fights; especially because of that whole cop incident yesterday. The two had known each other since they were eight and were usually on "friendly" terms most of the time. But Naruto wouldn't call Kiba a friend, just a jackass that he could have a conversation with that would lead to a black eye or swollen lip.

Fortunately --and unfortunately-- the ride to hell didn't take long. 'Dammit it's gonna be a long day'

* * *

Sasuke walked toward Konoha High, oblivious to the many girls that were ogling him from all directions. He was used to all the attention and learned to ignore the lustful stares over the years. But today people weren't staring at him for his looks. They were focusing on the gargantuan blue/black bruise that covered his right eye and cheek.

Whispers were exchanged amongst the fan girls. "Who did that?" "It looks like it hurts." "I can't believe someone would do that to his beautiful face," "I'm going to murder whoever hurt my Sasuke-kun." All of them silently concocting a plan to annihilate whoever did that to their to their precious Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible to avoid the parentals so he didn't have time to attempt to cover up the horrible bruises; courtesy of dear old dad. But he did have a plan --it was stupid but feasible. He'd just use the fight with the Dobe as an excuse for the disfigurement of his face.  
When Sasuke walked through the doors of Konoha High all eyes were on him. More whispering ensued, rumors already being passed around. But no one had the guts to go up to the girl obsession and ask him what the hell happened to his face. All the eyes and whispering were starting to thoroughly annoy the Uchiha, so he decided to head for his first class.

Luckily many of the students in class didn't like showing up early, so the room was deserted except for one person. Uzumaki Naruto sat quietly, starting out the window from his back row, window seat. The boy looked completely gone, absorbed in thought, apathetic to everything around him.

Well that was true until Sasuke put his foot through the door and started walking toward his seat. Naruto turned his head to see who'd just arrived; he assumed it was Iruka-sensei and he needed to ask a question about last night's homework. Though what he saw wasn't what he expected. Sasuke --perfect boy Uchiha, wearing his normal ironed and pressed uniform-- had a bruise that covered half of his face. Without even realizing it, Naruto found himself asking the Uchiha what happened to his face in a tone that suggested that he was concerned about the other boy.

"Hn, what do you care Dobe?" Sasuke replied rather coldly.

"Bastard, it was just a question. Don't have to bite my head off."

"Mind your own business…" Sasuke retorted as he took his seat in front of the Dobe. Somehow --ever since they met in Kindergarten-- Sasuke had always found himself in the same class as the blonde idiot, sitting either next to, in front, or behind him. It was like fate kept throwing them together against their wills.

The two sat in silence. Uchiha rested his eyes trying to hide his face in his arms, while Naruto continued to look out the window. The blonde watched the trees loose their orange leaves as they were swept away in the autumn breeze. Groups of students gathered everywhere talking, laughing; how Naruto envied them all.

But because of the new additions to the Uchiha's face, Naruto didn't really see any of the out door scenery. His was thinking about how the other boy had gotten thoughs bruises on his face. He knew that he hadn't caused them, he hadn't hit that bastard in the face; though he wanted to at the time.

'Maybe something happened after he left with his parent.' Naruto remembered how they treated Sasuke, the cold looks, the hurtful words. 'Maybe they abuse him too…' The blonde stared intently at Sasuke's back, trying to gather the courage to ask him if his parents abused him at home.

"Sasuke….?" Naruto whispered trying to get the other boy's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Do your---" Naruto was cut off by a group of students that had finally decided to show up for class. Soon followed Iruka-sensei and the warning bell. 'Dammit, I can't ask him with people around. That destroys any chance I had of Teme giving me a straight answer.'

Students piled through the doors in groups, chatting and laughing with one another about whatever mindless thing interested them at the moment. Eventually the bell rang, signaling everyone that they needed to shut up and listen to their instructor.

Iruka-sensei started this morning like he did any other by telling his students to quiet down before taking attendants. Then he would start his lesson and the majority of the class would pretend to pay attention; Naruto was one of those people.

He was too preoccupied with what had happened to his childhood rival to pay attention at the moment. Naruto wouldn't admit, but he was actually worried about the well being of the other teen. It seems other the years, the blonde had created this specific image of the Uchiha; stoic, rude, and though he denied it whenever he had to speak of the boy, strong. Seeing him the way he had yesterday and today had opened a door to another side of Sasuke that Naruto didn't even know existed. This new boy was passive, quiet, and full of emotion; things Naruto had thought Sasuke lacked as person.

The raven haired boy, at this moment in time, just sat there; hiding his face in his arms. If the sensei and his peers saw the temporary deformity of his face, they'd ask questions. And of course, Sasuke wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Then again when was he ever in the mood.

Class dragged on and finally came to an end when Iruka-sensei closed his teacher's book and told the class to pack up there school materials.

'Dammit', Sasuke thought, 'I have to lift my head now…'

As soon as Sasuke willed his body to do a simple everyday task --such as looking up from his arms-- that would have caught no one's attention; everyone stared to look at him. Whispering , yet again, ensued. Fan girls, who hadn't followed the Uchiha to school, gasped. Their precious idol was flawed, and they all wanted to know who had done it.

Female heads turn, all of them looking at everyone else to see if they had some clue as to why their one and only had suffered such an injury.

Sakura, a particularly obsessed, pink haired fan girl, was looking at her eye candy with so much emotion. Thoughts running through her head. She mentally moaned about him, 'Sasuke… How could anyone do this to you? Why would anyone wish to hurt such a wonderful person as you?'(etc.)

The pink haired freak started to emulate what everyone else was doing; looking to see if she could find a sign as to why this had happened. Immediately she --and all the other girls-- spotted that blonde idiot and noticed that today he had a rather large cast on his nose. Putting two and two together they all concluded that Naruto was to blame for Sasuke's misfortune. He probably was picking a fight with their love and had damaged Sasuke's face.

As if they all had one mind they thought simultaneously, 'I'M GOING TO OBLITERATE THAT BASTARD NARUTO!!'

A/N: oooh cliff hanger yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: you know I don't own the characters 

Okay, now how did I get here? I'm currently in my underwear, tape over my mouth, tied to Konoha High's flag pole at eight o'clock at night with a sign around my neck that says "Justice for Uchiha Sasuke!". It's cold and I'm scared. I'm used to getting bullied but this is ridiculous!

5 ½ hours earlier

A blonde-haired 15 year old boy sits oblivious to the teacher and students in his last period class. His ocean blue eyes stare sleepily out the window next to his seat.

Sigh 'This is so boring. I don't care that Amazonian women did horrible things to men. I just want to go home.'

On the other side of the room, Haruno Sakura paid close attention to both the history lesson and the blonde, apathetic boy in the back row. An evil smirk played on her lips as listened to the gruesome way the Amazons tortured any male that step foot on their property.

This was giving her ideas about what to do to a certain blonde big mouth a few rows away from her. Many other girls in class were also finding today's history lesson most interesting. All of them wanted to punish Uzumaki Naruto for bruising their dream boy's face. So they'd gotten together at lunch to work out a plan to humiliate him. The plan was perfect, and Sakura had the honor of initiating it.

Raising her hand, Sakura sweetly said, "Ibiki-sensei, may I go to the bathroom?"

Ibiki grunted in approval and continued with his lesson. Sakura casually got out of her chair and left the room. Once outside the classroom, she broke out into a run for the front of the school where the lockers were.

The run didn't take long, and soon, pinky was standing in a room filled with rows of tiny 1x1 foot lockers. Everyone in school had one to keep their school and out door shoes in.

Sakura nonchalantly scanned to labels on the lockers, until she came upon one that said "Uzumaki Naruto" on the front. Her evil smile appeared as she placed a folded piece of paper through the vents in the locker door.

'Stage 1: Complete. Naruto, we're gonna destroy you!'

When Sakura returned to class, almost every girl shifted their eyes to give her a questioning look that said, "Did you drop the note off?"

Sakura smiled, 'Yup', and took her seat just as Ibiki-sensei was passing out worksheets for tonight's homework. Last period would end in five minutes, and then the gathering of the supplies for the plan would begin.

Flash back--lunch: seven girls sat in a circle on the roof of the school

"Ino, you're in charge of rope", Sakura said as she pointed to a girl with really long blonde tied in a pony tail. "Chiyo (1), you bring tape. Miroko(2), you bring the chloroform(3). I'll write the note and put it in his locker, okay?"

"Hai!" everyone said in unison.

"Now remember", Sakura continued, "he'll be here at seven, so be here at 6:50. Everyone bring what you've been assigned and ski masks(4) to cover your faces. Wear casual clothes and don't be late! This is for Sasuke-kun. Understood?"

"Hai!" End flashback Ring. 'School's over. Now the fun begins' 

* * *

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed as he laid on his bed rereading the letter he found in his show locker for the fourth time.

_Dear Naruto-kun,  
I've been admiring you from afar since the moment I saw you. I know this sounds forward, but I wish to get to know you on a personal level. If you are interested, please meet me in the front of the school at 7. I'll be waiting, please don't disappoint me.  
Love, Your Secret Admirer XOXO_

"This is unreal. No one likes me, this note has to be a fake", Naruto decided as he threw the note in the trash and turned on his computer and signed onto his screen name. "Besides, I'm sure a girl wrote that. I don't like girls, they're scary, evil, and two-faced."

As soon as Naruto signed onto his screen name, a window popped up with a not so greeting-greeting; it was him.

OverShadowed: jeez it's 5:30, school let's out at 3. Where have you been?

KitsunesGrin: had to buy food. Some people don't have servants to do that for them.

OverShadowed: haha, seriously though I'm bored when you're not on

KitsunesGrin: aww, Kage-kun you missed me tears

OverShadowed: sigh whatever…so what's up?

KitsunesGrin: not much. But I did get this weird letter in my shoe locker

OverShadowed: what did it say?

KitsunesGrin: some chick wants me to meet her at 7

OverShadowed: are you gonna go?

KisunesGrin: no, I bet it's a joke

OverShadowed: you're so pessimistic

KitsunesGrin: this coming from the cynical king

OverShadowed: I'm just saying that maybe you'll get a friend out of this

KitsunesGrin: maybe… I don't know. Besides I like dudes

OverShadowed: so? You don't have to date her. Befriend her

KitsunesGrin: why do you want me to make friends so badly?

OverShadowed: so you'll stop bitching about being alone

KitsunesGrin: I don't bitch

OverShadowed: sure…

KitsunesGrin: whatever, but if I make a real friend I won't be online as often; you'll be "bored"

OverShadowed: I'll suffer through boredom if it means that you'll be happy

KitsunesGrin: aww Kage-kun you're so nice XD

OverShadowed: only to you. So are you going or not?

KitsunesGrin: yeah I guess. I should probably go get ready then. Bye

OverShadowed: bye Kit

KitsunesGrin signed off

As Naruto signed off his face turned beet red. 'I don't want to meet this girl, I want to meet you Kage-kun.'

The blonde walked over to his closet to figure out the one outfit that would destroy this girl's feelings for him. After much thought, Naruto picked out a pair of khaki cargo pants and a blue shirt that said "I HATE BABIES."(I seriously know someone who has this shirt XD!)

Laughing to himself about his outfit, the baby-hater checked his clock. 6:28. The walk to school would take about half an hour; perfect. Grabbing his shoes and keys, the blonde walked uncaringly out the door.

"Okay girls. I see him, ski masks on, chloroform ready. Let's go," said the pink haired fan girl.

Naruto leaned against the flag pole, contemplating what to say to this girl so he wouldn't completely crush her feelings. Suddenly a clothe was put over his mouth and the world turned black.

Now one hour later, Naruto wakes up just as we encountered him in the beginning; half-naked tied to a pole.

'I HATE PEOPLE! IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO ME, I'LL TIE THEM UP, AND SHOVE KNIFES THROUGH THEIR REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS! THEN I'LL CUT THEM OFF AND FORCE THEIR PUBIC HAIR INFESTED FLESH INTO THEIR MOUTHS. AFTERWARDS I'LL TAPE THEIR MOUTHS SHUT AND MAKE THEM SALLOW! THEN I'LL--"

A familiar voice broke Naruto's thoughts, "Naruto, are you okay?! What happened to you?"

"UMM MI MMM!"

"Hold on", Naruto's savior said while ripping off the tape from said boy's mouth and untying him from the flag pole.

"Iruka-sensei, thank god you're here! I got this weird note telling me to come here. Then somebody knocked me out and then I woke up tied to this pole!"

"Did you see who it was?"

"No…"

"Well then put some clothes on", Iruka said gesturing towards Naruto's garments scattered on the ground. "At least they didn't take your clothes."

"Pfft. No they just trick me, undress me, and tie me to a pole with this weird sign that says 'Justice for Uchiha Sasuke!' "

"How about I buy you some ramen and drive you home?"

Naruto perked up at the prospect of ramen. "Okay!"

"Get dressed and we'll go"

1 A/N:  
1&2: they're just filler names I threw in there. There is no significance to them.  
3: I know its weird that high school girls would have access to chloroform but it was just important that they had it 4: same w/ #3 Ok, everyone I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't been updating lately. School's been giving me a lot of hw and I wasn't completely sure what the fan girls' revenge was going to be. Anyways, thank god for spring break. I'll try and write as many new chapters whenever I can. But don't expect too much, I'm also writing another story; for fiction press though. So thanks to all the people who keep reading and reviewing. Hope you liked this new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't have any claim to the characters, just the story.

Line (I think my lines don't show up when I type them in so I'm just going to write them from now on)

"Sasuke- kun! I've punished that horrible Naruto just for you!" Sakura chirped as she hugged Sasuke's neck. The couple sat on a bench in the park, watching the sunset.

"Sakura-chan, thank you. You're so smart, sweet, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. No one can compare to you. You're perfect", Sasuke whispered into his lover's ear. "I love you my gorgeous cherry blossom."

Sasuke tilted Sakura's chin so that they could look eye to eye. Slowly he brought his face closer and closer. Sakura could smell her partners mint breath. She opened her mouth, welcoming the tongue that would soon be stimulating her own. But Sasuke was going annoyingly slow.

The cherry blossom couldn't hold her excitement in any longer and she lunged forward, tongue on attack. She pinned her lover down and stuck her tongue into his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Sakura moved her tongue around trying to taste the sweetness in her partner's mouth, but she came up empty. Sasuke mouth didn't taste like she had imagined. It was dry and rough.

'What's going on?' thought Sakura. She opened her eyes to see why Sasuke's mouth didn't feel either wet or soft. But what she saw beneath her wasn't her raven haired sex god. No, what Sakura saw was a pillow covered in saliva. She wasn't in the park with Sasuke. Sakura was in her room, on her bed, straddling a pillow that one a few seconds earlier she was about to have sex with.

"It was a dream…But maybe it'll come true when Sasuke-kun finds out what I've done for him", Sakura said bouncing back from the mortifying event she had just brought upon herself. "Hmm, I can't wait to see Sasuke's face when he sees that loser, Naruto tied to a pole."

The pink prep smiled at this thought as she made her way to her bathroom to get ready for school. She entered the pink painted cubicle and turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to become warm, Sakura stripped off her clothes and started checking her flat chest in the mirror.

"I'm flatter than a board. There's nothing there", Sakura said as she felt her nonexistent breasts. "I wouldn't have a chance with Sasuke-kun if I didn't stuff my bra with like two roles of toilet paper everyday…"

------line------

"There, no one will ever know I stuff my bra", Sakura triumphantly said while standing in front of the mirror.

Staring back was girl with hair the color of Pepto-Bismol colored hair and crab grass colored eyes. Said girl was wearing a grey plaid skirt that barley covered her underwear with a white collar shirt that seemed to be too tight for her. A red bow was tied around her thin neck, holding her shirt collar together. Her double D boobs looked like they might explode out of her shirt at any second.

"I look hot", the pink haired whore said as she struck a pose in the mirror.

------line------

"Sakura, he's not there!" Ino, the other school slut, yelled as she ran up to her best friend.

"What do you mean 'he's not there?' " Pinky replied in shock.

"I mean he's not tied to the flag pole", said Ino, grabbing Sakura's hand and running towards the flag pole. "Look! Nothing!"

Sakura's eyes widened. The blonde idiot she had tied to the pole last night, wasn't there any more. The two girls stood there, gawking at the pole as many students walked past them whispering about how odd the girls were acting. To random spectators, the pair looked like they had just been asked to sprout wings and fly around the world.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered as she and Ino started to walk to a secluded part of the school where they could talk without being stared at. "How did he get out? The plan was full proof. It should have been impossible for that dumbass to untie himself."

"Maybe a teacher found him after we left", Ino replied as she made herself comfortable under one of the old trees on the school campus. "I mean, sometimes teachers stay after school to catch up on work."

Sakura sat down beside her blonde friend and sighed. "Dammit, what are we going to do now? Should we try to punish Naruto again?"

"He'll be more suspicious and harder to attack. Naruto may be the dumbest person in our grade, but I doubt even he's dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice. Besides I think we sent him a message with that sign. Maybe we should just do little things to punish him from now on. At least until he does something again."

"Fine whatever. I have other things to worry about anyway", Sakura said, ending the conversation. She picked herself off the grass and started walking towards first period. "Ja ne, Ino."

------line------

Oh yes Sakura did have other things to worry about. The first of which arose while she was in first period. Iruka-sensei had informed the class that last night he had found a student tied to the flag pole. He had kept the identity of the student secret, but Sakura knew it had been Naruto.

Iruka-sensei continued to say that if anyone had any information on the matter, they should relinquish their knowledge to either him of the office after class. Of course Sakura, being the goody whore she was, felt a slight pang of guilt for what she had done. But that guilt went away when she glanced back to look at Sasuke. His face was still black and blue, but it was getting better. Sakura could never forgive Naruto for the pain he had caused Sasuke.

After first period was over, Pinky made her way to math. There she encountered yet another conundrum. The morning announcements were always heard during second period. Usually no one listened because Gai-sensei often went off on a tangent about the "Spring time of Youth", but today something caught everyone's attention; even Sakura's.

"Happy Friday my youthful students!" Gai-sensei started. "Today the track team will be having their last meet against Oto High, so be there to support them. For tutoring today: English will be held in room 105 with Iruka-sensei. Math with Kurenai-sensei in room 122. And science with Asuma-sensei room 201. And a reminder to all you students, pick up your trash after eating. Only non youthful students litter.

"On a lighter note, two weeks from today, Konoha High will be having its annual "Descending Leaf Dance" to mark the start of autumn. The dance will be held outside in the school quad. All students are invited to attend . And any suggestions for the dance, should be submitted to my favorite youthful student and leadership commissioner, Rock Lee.

"That's all for the morning announcements. Have a good day and don't waste your youthfulness over the weekend."

'A dance, it's the perfect opportunity to further my relationship with Sasuke-kun', Sakura thought as anime stars sparkled in her eyes. 'I'll get Sasuke-kun to go with me. Then my dream this morning will become reality. We'll dance, kiss and then, at the end of the night he'll ask me to be his girlfriend. My life will be perfect forever. But how to I get him to ask me?'

------line------

"Haruno, get in the damn pool! Now!" Anko-sensei's voice reverberated through Sakura's ears. "I've been very lenient with you during our swimming unit. But you can't expect me to believe that you've been on your period for the past month."

"But sensei---" Sakura started.

"No excuses. You get in that pool right now or your failing PE. Understood?"

Anko-sensei could be very scary when she got angry, so Sakura retreated to the bathroom stall to change into her school issued swimsuit.

'Dammit! What am I going to do?' Pinky was royally screwed. Since she was such a vain attention whore, she thought that people wouldn't like her if she showed her true self. This drove her to wear short and tight clothes, to become a cheerleader, and to stuff her bra with toilet paper. This was the cause for her biggest and current worry.

If she wore her swim suit, the toilet paper she used to pad her chest would get wet when she went into the pool. Then it would be obvious to everyone that her boobs were fake. On the other hand, she could wear her swim suit without the padding. But then the girls in her gym class would notice the sudden size change in her chest.

'I'm fucked', Pinky thought as she repeatedly banged her head silently on the bathroom wall. 'If my gym shirt wasn't so tight I could wear it over my suit. Dammit! But I bet Anko-bitch-sensei wouldn't let me do that anyway. I'm just going to have to do it.'

------line------

"Sakura, come in the water", Ino said to her best friend as she clung to the edge of the pool. "You haven't been swimming once since the unit started. What's wrong with you?"

'God Ino, you're so demanding. Just shut up! I can't get wet or my boobs will shrink.' "Nothing's wrong. I just don't particularly like swimming", Sakura casually replied as she kick her feet back and forth in the water while sitting on the pool edge.

"Haruno, what are you doing? Start swimming laps. You have to make up for the lost time and this is the last day for swimming so get in the pool!" Anko-sensei yelled. She looked like she might stab someone any minute now. Her face was red and she was brandishing her clipboard as she yelled insanities.

"Oh come one Sakura!" Ino chirped as she took her best friend's hand for the second time today and pulled her into the pool.

'Fuck…'

"Now start swimming Pinky! Ten laps!"

'Oh well…'

A pink and blue (the school's swimsuit is blue) object blurred back and forth through the pool. Sakura swam through the water like a fish. Her classmates and even Anko-sensei were amazed at Sakura's speed in the water; especially since she had done nothing but sit on her ass for the last month.

Even though everyone was impressed with the cherry blossom, they couldn't help noticing the wet white fabric that seemed to be emitting from the blur in the water.

'What the fuck is that?' Ino thought as she reached her hand out to grab some of the fabric. 'Huh, it's toilet paper. What's going on?'

'Okay, finish these laps as quickly as possible. Then jump out of the pool and change', Sakura decided mentally. 'But where am I going to get new toilet paper? Sigh, I'm fucked no matter what I do.'

"Okay sensei, I'm done! I'm going to shower and change", said the cherry blossom as she lifted herself out of the water. Covering herself with a towel, Sakura quickly walked towards the showers in the changing room. Looking down at her chest, Pinky noticed all her padding was gone, left to float in pool water. "Everyone knows now…"

-----line------

With her boobs back to D cups, Sakura walked timidly out to buy lunch; hoping not to encounter anyone from gym class. No one was acting differently towards the pink haired girl, everyone seemed to move along with lunch as if Sakura's dirty little secret hadn't been revealed. This was starting to give her hope.

'Maybe nobody figured out I stuff my bra.'

Sakura decided to go along with her day as if nothing happened. Like always, she sat with Ino under the same tree they had been under earlier that morning to eat lunch. Even Ino was acting normal. They talked like they always had.

"Umm Sakura----?" Ino started to say when three girls from there gym class suddenly walked up to the pair under the tree.

"So Billboard Brow", one of them started, "you stuff your bra, don't you?"

Sakura's eyes widened with shock. 'It was too good to be true…'

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes' ", the girl continued.

"Leave her alone, Ami (1)", Ino said trying to defend her helpless friend. "That's none of your business, now is it?"

"I just wanted to get my facts straight", Ami replied nonchalantly. "If Bill Board Brow wants to be a double D wannabe, she can. I just wanted to tell her that's pretty pathetic."

"Who asked you?!" Ino yelled as she got off the grass. She looked like she might slap Ami until Sakura decided to speak up.

"Ino", Sakura said lowly as her eyes filled with tears, "It's okay…"

Ami waved her hand around in a very snobbish way as she said, "Let's go girls. We're done here." And with that said the three left.

Ino sat back down and hugged Sakura, trying to comfort her crying friend. All the while Sakura openly wept on her best friend's shoulder.

"It's okay Sakura", Ino said, "don't listen to them."

"But they're right. I am pathetic…"

------line-  
A/n (1)Ami was actually in the show. i'm not exactly sure what episode it was, but she was the girl in Ino and Sakura's memory that insulted Sakura about having a huge forehead. Then Ino threw flowers in her mouth and told her that they were poisonous; they weren't.

Okay i'm sorry that the my chapters have been kinda hard to read. It's just i use Microsoft Word Processor then i transfer it on to Notepade. That might contribute to some of the mistakes in the story. Also for some reason cuts off my lines and stars and squishes some of the text (like Naruto and Sasuke's conversations online). I'm soooooo sorry for the inconvience and my grammar errors. I'm still only 14 (15 in 10 days). I know that's not an excuse but to me it is. Plus i'm a noob to this site. And probably the other reason for my grammar errors is that i'm my own editor. (i have no confidence to let anyone i know read this fanfic...pathetic i know)

Anyways sorry the last two chapters were very Sakura heavy. i just wanted to add a filler were karma gets her so yeah. Any who i hope u enjoyed this chapter and i thank all my readers that have kept on reading; even through my two month break...sorry for that. ---Stoic Observer 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm tired of writing a disclaimer. Everyone knows that the people that write stories on don't have any right to the characters that they write about.

* * *

I constantly live in fear. Not because my dad is a abuse jerk that wants me to be just like my big brother; I've gotten used to that, it's old news. No, what I fear is going to school. I've been afraid for exactly twelve days. That's really precise, I know, but that's how scared I am. This certain fear presented itself to me about two seconds after that creepy guy, Gai-sensei, announced to all of Konoha High that there would be a dance in two weeks. 

By now you're probably wondering why this would scare me, The Great Uchiha Sasuke, I kid about the self proclaimed title, but despite my greatness, I truly do fear for my life. Well anyways, once the announcement about the Descending Leaf Dance was said, I instantly felt a demonic aura arise amongst my classmates. It was like murderous, lustful, and animal intentions got drunk on insanity and had a tree-way that produced mischievous children that possessed all if the females in the room; well except for the teacher.

Already I knew for the next two weeks, until the dance, I would have to avoid being around any people. I already do this, but now I have to be extra cautious. I must avoid everyone as if they had the bubonic plague. I'll make a plan so that no one will catch me.

Sasuke's Master Plan to Avoid People For The Next Two Weeks:  
(1)Leave home 10 min. later. That way I'll get to school right before the bell rings; everyone will be so preoccupied with not being late that they won't talk to me.  
(2)Be the first one out the door after class then head towards the bathroom. Only a gay guy might follow me into the bathroom, but I doubt anyone would propose a date when someone might be peeing; that's just creepy and kinda gross.  
(3)After school walk home as fast as possible; no detours.

I truly did believe this would save me. Oh god, how wrong I was. Forget leaving class first, the minute the bell rang ending second period, I was surrounded by almost every girl in the class. Seriously there was about fifteen of them crowded around my desk. And that was just in the classroom. When I step out of the room, more girls mobbed me. I was traumatized. I felt as if I was a rabbit cornered by every hunter in the world, each one equipped with their largest gun.

I thought all thoughs girls would kill each other as they pushed one another while yelling things such as, "Uchiha-san would you like to go with me to the dance." "Sasuke-kun will you be my date to the dance." Stuff along thoughs lines. I'm used to girls fawning all over me, but not like this, and not all at once. I'm scared, someone help me!

It's been the same for the last twelve days. Girls find me, yell and scream for my attention, I distract them and when they're not looking, I run. I know that sounds cowardly, but I want to live.

Besides I'm holding out so that I can ask someone; Kit. I haven't said anything about it, in fact we haven't even mentioned it to one another. But I'm hoping he'll agreed to go with me. The thought of actually seeing Kit in person is probably the main reason I have the stamina to keep running away from thoughs rabid girls. Only two more days until the dance. I should ask him tonight.

* * *

Oh my god, the last two weeks have been so awesome. I seriously can't stop smiling. I found my purpose for going to school, and it's to see Uchiha squirm around all thoughs girls. 

Every time he starts to get trampled by girls, he makes this weird face. It's like he's looking at a thousand hungry lionesses. Its' completely priceless. Yay, karma is getting him back for all thoughs times he humiliated me. Sigh, too bad the dance is in two days. After Friday I won't have the pleasure of seeing him run away in fear.

And you know what makes everything even greater than it already is? I don't have to wear that stupid nose cask anymore; it's completely healed. XD

Even that bastard's face has turned back to its normal pale color; as apposed to the blue and black colors that adorned his face a day after we got arrested. I still haven't asked him about how that happened, I know I didn't touch his face during our fight. But I never get the opportunity to because: (1) He's constantly being mobbed by girls. Plus he runs really fast, I so I can't catch up to him when he escapes the lionesses. (2) Even it I did get the chance to ask him, he probably wouldn't answer me since he pretty much hates me.

Poor Uchiha…all thoughs girls he doesn't like chasing him around. It's just like he's just a piece of meat to them. And thoughs mean parents of his. It's people like them that make me glad I'm an orphan. I wonder if they hit him too. Aw no wonder he's such an asshole.

No bad Naruto! I sound like I care about that asshole Uchiha. Bad. Bad. Bad. I feel unclean, I need a bath.

* * *

Ah that's better. I'm all squeaky clean and I don't have any homework; wow that's first. Yay I'm free to converse online as long as I want. 

KitsunesGrin: HELLO MY SHADOWLIKE FRIEND!

OverShadowed: what's up with you? You sound like you're having a sugar rush.

KitsunesGrin: NO I'M JUST IN A GOOD MOOD.

OverShadowed: why?

KitsunesGrin: I don't have any homework and I haven't been teased at school for the past two weeks.

OverShadowed: and why's that.

KitsunesGrin: because that bastard that always makes fun of me has been too preoccupied lately.

OverShadowed: you're pleased by the simplest things.

KitsunesGrin: so I like being happy. Is there something wrong with that?

OverShadowed: no, I think it's endearing.

KitsunesGrin: huh? That's a big word, what's it mean?

OverShadowed: sigh it means I think you're cute.

KitsunesGrin: you've never seen me before. How can you say I'm cute?

OverShadowed: are you really that slow?

KitsunesGrin: NO!

OverShadowed: sure…

KitsunesGrin: I'm not. I was just kidding.

OverShadowed: uh huh, right.

KitsunesGrin: you're mean Kage-kun. I don't like you anymore.

OverShadowed: you don't mean that.

KitsunesGrin: yes I do! XP.

OverShadowed: aw, I'm hurt. I guess that means you wouldn't want to go with me to the Descending Leaf Dance.

KitsunesGirn: dance?

OverShadowed: yup

KitsunesGrin: No I was kidding, I wanna go with you.

OerShadowed: no ,no, you said you didn't like me anymore.

KitsunesGrin: you're mean.

OverShadowed: if you keep saying things that are meant to upset me, I won't change my mind.

KitsunesGrin: fine I don't want to go with you, so there.

OverShadowed: well I want to go with you.

KitsunesGrin: then stop rejecting my offer.

OverShadowed: you never asked me.

KitsunesGrin: why should I ask you. You're the one being mean.

OverShadowed: you're so stubborn. Just ask me and I'll go with you

KitsunesGrin: I'm stubborn? I don't want to go with you, I'll find someone else.

OverShadowed: okay then. I'll go with one of the girls who have already asked me.

KitsunesGrin: fine, you do that. I hope you have fun with her then!

OverShadowed: is you want me to then I will.

KitsunesGrin: FINE!

OverShadowed: fine.

KitsunesGrin: then bye. I hope you're happy you've killed my good mood.

KitsunesGrin signed off.

'What a jerk. He's so mean to me', thought Naruto as he signed off and went to lie down. 'He's such a fun killer. I don't' want to talk to someone who treats me like that…I'm tired, need nap'

* * *

"Maybe I went too far", Sasuke said as he stared at the last thing KitsunesGrin had typed. "I really do want to go with him I shouldn't have played around with him so much. I guess I'll apologize when he's back on again." 

The raven haired manipulator decided dwelling over what Kit had said wasn't going to help things. Instead he got up and walked over to his closet to look foe something to wear to the dance, that's if he could actually get his fox friend to forgive him.

After rummaging around for some time he decided that this was a complete waste of his time. What did it matter what he wore. Uchiha Sasuke didn't give a shit what people thought about him, so why should he have to put effort into impressing them. All he cared about was if his Kit would forgive him. Giving up on finding an outfit, Sasuke nonchalantly walked back to his computer to see if he was back yet.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep after he had lied down. Thoughts of Kage-kun had kept him from relaxing. The blonde really did want to go to the dance with him; even it he was acting like a big jerk. But that was how Kage-kun always was. He could be a acting like a big jerk one minute, then he'd say something what would make Naruto blush with fury. God, they hadn't even met, and already this guy could make Naurto's heart flutter. 

After about thirty minutes of just laying down, the blonde couldn't control his boredom any longer, so he walked lazily back to his computer. Naruto sighed back onto his screen name and scanned his buddy list. OverShadowed was on, but currently idle.

'That jerk! He didn't even wait for me to return', Naruto mentally fumed. 'Well when he comes back I'll him a piece of my mind'

* * *

KitsunesGrin: you jerk you didn't wait for me! 

OverShadowed: was I supposed to?

KitsunesGrin: it's the least you can do after being so mean to me.

OverShadowed: you're still mad about that?

KitsunesGrin: YES I'm still mad about that.

OverShadowed: you really are stubborn.

KitsunesGrin: there you go again.

OverShadowed: let me finish.

KitsunesGrin: okay.

OverShadowed: I'm sorry, I went too far. But it's fun making you mad.

KitsunesGrin: not making me feel better.

OverShadowed: I said I was sorry. What else do you want from me?

KitsunesGrin: and you call me slow.

OverShadowed: what's that supposed to mean?

KitsunesGrin: it means ask me to the dance and I'll forgive you.

OverShadowed: will you go to the dance with me, you stubborn jackass?

KitsunesGrin: Ask more politely.

OverShadowed: grr I'm not asking you again. Either you accept or not.

KitsunesGrin: say please.

OverShadowed: Dammit! Fuck this, I don't care anymore!

KitsunesGrin: aw don't say that.

OverShadowed: you know what, now you're going too far.

KitsunesGrin: aw come on, I was just kidding.

OverShadowed: I don't care.

KitsunesGrin: don't be mad. I'll go with you if you stop being mad.

OverShadowed: I said I don't care. I didn't even want to go.

KitsunesGrin: then why did you ask?

OverShadowed: because I wanted to spend time with you.

KitsunesGrin: aw Kage-kun's so sweet.

OverShadowed: shut up, I'm still mad at you.

KitsunesGrin: but will you go with me?

OverShadowed: NO!

KitsunesGrin: please?

OverShadowed: no, I don't like being around people.

KitsunesGrin: then meet me on the roof of the first building. Since the dance is in the quad we'll still be able to hear the music.

OverShadowed: maybe…

KitsunesGrin: please go. You said you wanted to spend time with me.

OverShadowed: fine, I'll meet you on the roof at eight.

- AN: I just love typing dialogue it so fun! Witty repartee is always great to come up with. It's also easy since I spend so much time talking in my own head.(yes, I'm insane, I know)

Anyways if anyone noticed I changed the summary on the out side of the story. I know it originally said NaruSasu but since this is my first online story I didn't know it made a difference which name came first. As much to my horror, I found out later that it did matter, so I'm sorry. This story will be a SasuNaru story just to let you guys know. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but again this story is SasuNaru. Hope you all liked this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but finals are coming up so don't expect much.

Huh...You guys know what i just noticed? i apologize for something in almost every single one of my chapters(actually i don't think there's been a chapter where i haven't apologized for something) Anywho i think i need to learn to be more assertive, so from now i pledge to apologize only every other chapter. Or less if i can help it... --Stoic Observer


	9. Chapter 9

Beautiful…Billions of shinning, white gold stars lit up the dark, navy blue sky. The full moon smiled upon all of Konoha tonight; especially on a particular ivory skinned boy. A foreign smile played on his lips, as he walked towards his desired destination. 

On this night, Sasuke walked through the night streets of the town anticipating what lay ahead of him. His heart beat loudly in his chest. Feet twitched anxiously, suppressing their urge to run towards Konoha High. Normally the Uchiha never got excited for anything. But tonight wasn't just another night. On this certain night, Sasuke was meeting his possible soul mate; Kit.

For the last two days, Sasuke had been on cloud nine, nothing could get to him. Not the hormone crazy girls from school, not the constant strain of school work, or even his soul crushing parents. Who had surprisingly allowed him to attend this dance, provided that he take that horrible cell phone of his; AKA "the Leash" or the "Future Tumor Giver", whatever you decide to call that thing. Kit was all he could think about, the world around him didn't matter; it was trivial.

Sasuke had been wondering who exactly Kit was exactly. They went to the same school, it could have been possible that the Uchiha had already met this person. But, unfortunately, if Sasuke did know this person, then it would be very likely that he couldn't stand this person. Sasuke practically hated everyone, why wouldn't who Kit really was be an exception?

'No, bad thoughts!' Sasuke mentally scolded himself. 'I know Kit isn't like thoughs jerks I know in class…He can't be. I know him, not technically, but still….' He didn't want to believe that there could be a possibility that--in real life-- Kit was an asshole. Over analyzing had always been one of Sasuke's weaknesses. And now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

Pushing thoughs thoughts out of his head, Sasuke continued to walk on. His anticipation growing with each step; it was suffocating him. With anxiousness threatening to drive him insane, Sasuke reached Konoha High.

The Descending Leaf Dance had already started. Bright lights were strung throughout the shedding tree branches and across school building windows. A ring of orange leaves snaked around the perimeter of the quad. About two hundred teenagers crowded on the dance floor, grinding against their dates. While the chaperones, Asuma and Kurenai-sensei were no where to be seen; most likely making out behind a tree. To the very right of where Sasuke stood, was a DJ playing some hip-hop song that didn't make any sense. Sasuke didn't understand how anyone could stand this music, it made him want to violently stab his ears with a fork.

As anticipation levels rose, Sasuke made his was through the throng of "dancing" students towards first building. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, he was constantly being plagued by over dressed fan girls. All of them were ogling Sasuke as giant pink hearts beat in their eyes.

"Sasuke-kun do want to dance?" was the question that was most frequently being thrown at the raven-haired teenager. Every girl looked at him with hopeful eyes as they asked for a dance.

"No", Sasuke replied bluntly, rejecting the obsessed hoard.

With that said Sasuke continued to trudge towards the first building roof. While leaving behind about fifty dejected girls. But there was one particular fan girl that wouldn't accept what the dark boy had said; Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you're looking good tonight. Why don't we have a little fun?" Sakura asked suggestively. Winking as he she reached her hand out to finger the red tie around Sasuke's neck.

He had chosen to wear a black collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of loose jeans, and of course the tie that Sakura was so eagerly touching.

"No thank you Haruno-san. I have someone I have to meet"

"Oh, and who is this person?" she asked trying to act coy.

"I don't know."

"You don't know the person your supposed to be meeting?"

"Yup."

"And you'd rather see this mystery person instead of dancing with me?"

"Of course."

"Huh? Sasuke-kun you're so mean. How can you say that to me?"

"Very easily." Sasuke was starting to really get mad.

Pout. " Sasuke-kun why?" Sakura whined as she stepped even closer to her desired object. She wrapped her arms around his back, making sure to push as much of her fake boobs against his chest as possible. Her green eyes shined vividly, resembling a hungry dog begging for food.

Sighing out of annoyance, Sasuke unhooked the girl's grip on him and said, "Haruno-san, I'm not, in anyway interested in you. Please leave me alone."

"WAH!" she was starting to shed giant fake tears. "WHY?"

"Because you're annoying!" yelling a little louder than he expected to. Brushing the crying girl off, he walked away and continued to make his way towards the first building.

Luckily for Sasuke, Konoha High didn't have any out door bath rooms. So for the dance all the school buildings were left unlocked, allowing people to gain access to the buildings; people like Sasuke.

Walking through the halls didn't take that long, and soon the Uchiha was already gracing the hallways of the second floor. Much to his surprise, he wasn't alone. Pinned up against the wall, was a boy with a bowl shaped hair cut--who Sasuke recognized to be Rock Lee, a kid one year older than himself and the person who had organized this dance--being willingly fondled by a slightly shorter red headed boy--who looked familiar, Sasuke couldn't remember from where though.

The couple looked on the verge of fornicating in hall. Both were vigorously grinding against one another in attempt to get as close as possible. Loud moans escaping their lips as hands roamed everywhere, stroking certain bulging areas on the other's body. The unknown boy, taking the lead, sucked hungrily against his partners neck, causing Lee to moan and shake in ecstasy.

Feeling extremely awkward, Sasuke averted his eyes in the other direction as he tried to make his way through the hall as quickly as possible. The steamy couple never noticed his presence, and if they did, they obviously didn't care.

Putting the slightly arousing and scarring sight behind him, the Uchiha reached the top of the stair case and stood in front of the roof access door. His anxiousness was back and with a vengeance. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he reached forward to grasp the door handle. Opening it slowly, Sasuke shook all over with anticipation. This was it, his long awaited meeting with probably the first person he ever cared about.

Stepping onto the roof and shutting the door behind him, Sasuke was captivated by the sight that lay be fore him. A gorgeous, baby-faced, teenage girl sat on the edge of the school's roof, her legs dangling over the edge. She was peering over her shoulder to get a clear look at the person who had just stepped through the roof access door. She wore a simply white dress, that suited her perfectly. Her silky ebony hair, that reached her mid back, fluttered gently in the night breeze. Dark bangs slightly covered her deep, piercing blue eyes, that were filled with enough shock to rival Sasuke's. The full moon shined behind her, illuminating her tanned skin and making the rosy blush on her cheeks conspicuous.

'She's beautiful…' Sasuke thought as his heart raced. He had never seen anything more beautiful. She was like an angel sent down from heaven just so that Sasuke would be able to gaze upon her flawless face. But he was confused, Kit had said he that he was a guy. And to add further confusion, he had never had his heart beat this fast over a girl. _What was going on?_

"Uchiha Sasuke….?" she asked quietly. Her voice wasn't soft and girly, like her appearance would have you believe. It was just normal.

Quickly Sasuke replied, "I-I'm sorry for intruding on you. I was supposed to be meeting someone here. B-But I guess he didn't show up." Sasuke was starting to get really flustered. He had never this way. Talking to people never came as a challenge for him, but this girl was different. "I-I'll just be going now."

He couldn't stand this feeling. His heart was beating so loudly, he wouldn't have doubted that this girl could hear it. Doki. Doki. He felt like his chest would explode any minute now. Doki. Doki. Sasuke had to leave, or stay and go insane.

But as Sasuke turned around to leave, vision of beauty stood up and asked in a confused tone, "Uchiha, are you Kage-kun?"

* * *

AN: Aw what a cliff hanger, bet you guys didn't see that coming? XD I would have had chapter nine up by Saturday night, but my dear brother came home while I was rereading/editing it. Oh well. Anyways chapter 10 should be up soon; I'm almost done writing it. I would have combined chapters 9 & 10 together, but I like having you guys wait in suspense; I'm kind of mean that way.

Anywho I'm starting a new fanfic; more SasuNaru. But I only have the prologue done since I'm writing about 3 stories at the same time. If you guys see that I've posted the prologue of my new story please review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy. --Stoic Observer

PS about the hip-hop. i just want to make one thing clear before i get severly flamed: i don't hate Hip-Hop/Rap etc. i just put that in there because it felt like something Sasuke would say because he pretty much thinks everythings stupid. i personally feel indifferent to music (just like everything else) i wouldn't listen to rap/hip-hop, but i feel no need to make fun of it. please dont' flame because of that one _**Little **_reference.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Lol seriously, why have people been sending me death threat? I fucking started laughing my ass off when I saw that. Like you guys are going to fly to California, where I live, and shoot a 15 year old girl for not updating. One: that would be retarded because if I'm dead I can't update anyways. And two: if you seriously do murder me, you have no life because apparently reading fan fiction is all you have. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Thursday after school: 

Naruto lay quietly on his bed, mind being torn between the possible situations he'd find himself in if he decided to go to the Konoha Descending Leaf Dance, that marked the start of autumn. He could risk going through another humiliating event like the pole incident, but this time probably worse. Meet Kage-kun and most likely get rejected for being Uzumaki Naruto; the BIGGEST freak in all of Konoha. Or everything could turn out like some wonderful fairy tale, where he'd live happily ever after with Kage-kun. Naruto couldn't even chicken out of the date either because he knew if he ran away, he'd regret it forever.

This decision was driving him insane. Naruto needed to get out of his apartment; he just couldn't breathe here. Still in his school uniform, Naruto laced up his shoes and walked out the door; locking it behind him.

He walked aimlessly around Konoha; not really looking where he was headed. The town around Naruto ignored him as they moved through their daily errands, which he preferred anyways. If they acknowledged his presence the town's people would just throw dirty looks at him. In his experience it was better to be ignored than hated; apathy over blind hatred.

After some more aimless walking an interesting store caught the blonde's attention. The sign in the front said "Konoha Wig Shop". The windows were decorated with display shelves covered in red velvet, on top sat white manikin heads wearing wigs with all kinds of colors and styles. An idea instantly popped into his brain.

'I'll dress like a girl! I can still go and meet Kage-kun, while keeping my identity hidden so he won't reject me for being a freak. And if this is a horrible prank from the kids from school maybe they'll go easier on a "girl." Or I could get raped; BAD THOUGHT! I'll do it anyway.'

Checking to see if anyone was around, the blonde cautiously walked into the store. At the counter sat a very pretty girl, about two years older, flipping through a magazine. She had dark hair, that was tied back in a bun at the back of her head. Her dark eyes looked bored until she finally noticed Naruto's presence in the shop.

"Welcome", her voice was sweet and soft. "Can I help you with anything?"

Naruto looked at the ground. He was kind of embarrassed to be in a place like this. "Well you see..." he choked out.

"You're looking for a wig, but you're embarrassed to be here, ne?" She hit the nail right on the head. The blonde lifted his face to meet the girl's. "Hmm, since you already have hair, I'm assuming you're looking for a girl styled wig."

Naruto nodded. For some reason his voice wasn't working; all the words were stuck in his throat. Good thing this girl was really good at guessing what was on his mind.

"There's nothing wrong with what your doing", she said making another perfect guess.

"What makes you say that?!" his voice back.

"Your face, your making this weird expression. Like 'I shouldn't be doing this.' There's nothing wrong with dressing as a girl."

"You sound like expert," Naruto snorted.

"I am," she chirped happily. "I guess you didn't notice that I'm a boy."

"WHAT?"

"Yup! Name's Haku," he said extending his hand.

"I'm Naruto," the blonde replied shaking the hand.

"Well Naru-chan, did you have anything in mind?" Naruto shook his head. He actually hadn't thought about this detail. "No huh? Then do you want to stay a blonde?" Haku asked walking out from behind the counter.

"I don't think I want to stay blonde. I'll be too easy to recognize."

"Hmm," Haku mused to himself as he searched around on the shelves; randomly picking up a wig. "Then how about this one?" In Haku's hand was manikin wearing a short, red bob on it.

"I don't know about short hair."

Putting the wig back, Haku picked up another."How about this?" This time Haku was held up a medium length, neon pink wig.

Naruto shuddered inwardly. If he put that on he'd look like that bitch-whore Haruno Sakura, who was infamously know for stuffing her bra. "Too bright."

"This one?" This wig was light brown, short in the back but layered longer as it approached the front.

"I don't know." 20 wigs later...

"Bye-bye Naru-chan! Good luck and come back if you ever need anything!" Haku waved from the shop door.

"I will!" Naruto waved back. "Wait!" Naruto turned around and walked back to the store. "Haku, I need your help. Could you help me pick out something that would go with this wig? You see I have this dance I'm going--"

Haku cut him off, "Say no more Naru-chan; to the mall!" Instantly, Naruto found himself being dragged out side of the shop and towards a small white car. As quickly as he was dragged there,the blonde found himself loaded into the passenger seat; completely buckled in. And the two were off.

"Thank you Haku", Naruto said as they drove threw Konoha. "But are you sure it was okay to leave the store like that?"

"It's okay, my boss loves me to death", the pretty drag queen said with a huge grin on his face. "I can already see the dress that would go with the wig!"

"You seem really happy about this. What am I, your doll?", the blonde mumbled under his breath.

--------

"Thanks for the ride home Haku."

"No problem, but you better tell me how things go with your Kage-kun."

"I promise!" Naruto shouted as Haku drove away.

Naruto walked up his apartment complex's stairs, various bags in each hand. Not only had Haku picked out a dress for the dance, he had also picked out other girl's clothes and makeup. Well if things went well with Kage-kun at the dance, then he could use them on dates; but that was a big if.

'I guess I should sleep; the dance is tomorrow', Naruto thought to himself as he lay, once again, in bed.

--------

"Okay: wig...check. Dress, check. Makeup, check. Shoes, at the door."

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror, he was currently in full girl mode. The dark wig, from Haku's shop, fell over Naruto's shoulders onto his mid back; bangs barely covering his eyes. He was wearing the dress Haku had picked out for him. The non low-cut, white tank top dress fell about an inch above the knee. A white corset adorned his chest with a crisscross pattern, while a white ribbon was tied around the waist for belt, which hung off Naruto's right hip. And to actually fill out the dress in the chest area, Naruto had carefully stuff socks in the bra Haku had made him buy. He had even taken the liberty of covering up his whisker like scars with concealer and blush. But even through his brilliant disguise, Naruto was still panicking to no end.

"Breathe, I can do this. This is not a big deal, it's just another school event."

This was it, time for the dance and for Kage-kun. The blonde didn't know whether to feel excited or terrified; because he felt both. Tonight was his date with destiny. Naruto just hoped that destiny wouldn't rip out his beating heart and stomp on it repeatedly.

"It's time."

Putting on his white strappy, two inch heels, Naruto walked out his apartment door hyperventilating slightly. Tonight his heart felt like a drum; beating quicker and quicker with each step he took. Half way down the street, Naruto decided that walking to school in these shoes would not be a very good idea. His feet were already starting to throb from the unfamiliar arc of the heels.

'How do girls do this?! Train, NOW!'

On the train there were a lot of people staring at Naruto. Their eyes were shining and their cheeks were flushed. But a lot of the older men had weird little white stars shining in the corners of their eyes. Good thing the train wasn't crowded at the moment. Because if it was, there would be a very big possibility that Naruto would get molested. But right now he just coward in the corner, looking at his feet to avoid the eyes of the people staring at him.

The train ride didn't take that long, and soon Naruto was out of the train station; a block away from Konoha High. He could already see several of his peers, also headed for the dance, on the street. And again for the second time that night, people were staring at Naruto. It was starting to freak him out . Could they tell that he was a boy or something?

More eyes, more unnerving feelings, more walking; Naruto eventually reached the dance. He was a little early, thanks to the train ride, so there weren't many people on the dance floor. While walking through the quad, trying to avoid as many people as possible, he spotted a very interesting sight. Some guy--who looked like a mini version of Gai-sensei--was making out with a person who Naruto couldn't identify because his partner was blocking him from view. The Gai-mini had his legs wrapped around the other person's waist; pushing said person into one of the trees next to the first building, where Naruto was headed.

There were three school buildings in Konoha High, that made an upside down U, parallel to the gates. There were various trees in between the buildings, were people ate during lunch if they disliked the quad and or the cafeteria. The cafeteria lay to the right of the buildings and to the right of that was the gym and field In the middle of the buildings was the quad, were the dance was currently taking place.

Naruto couldn't decide whether to watch the two fornicate in public or look away. His brain was yelling at him to ignore the sight. But his eyes, they just weren't obeying his mental orders.

'Look away dammit! You stupid eyes obey me!'

"It's rude to stare", the voice of the mystery person penetrated Naruto's ear, knocking him out his thoughts; he ran into the first building from the embarrassment of being found out.

Naruto went up the stairs and through the halls after running away from the couple. As Naruto sat on the roof's edge he observed everything. From the building windows hung colorful lights, that illuminated the quad below. People were starting to arrive through the gates. They were all either dancing or socializing to whatever the hell the DJ was playing.

But the dance wasn't that interesting to watch, so Naruto decided to watch the sky. The moon was full tonight; so bright and beautiful. The stars were shining like they always were; one flew across the sky. Wishing on the shooting-star that the night would go well, Naruto continued to look at the sky for a particular pair of stars. The two stars he was looking for were bright blue and crimson. Somehow they always seemed to be together; inseparable.

But before he could find them, Naruto's search was disrupted by the roof access door opening. The blonde--but not blonde at the moment because of the wig--turned around to see would had walked through the door. Of course Naruto was expecting the person who was supposed to be Kage-kun. It could have been anyone, but whom he saw was...

"Uchiha Sasuke...?"

Holy Fuck! A bomb was going off in Naruto's head. Could the UchihaKage-kun. No that wasn't possible. Kage-kun was sweet and caring, but a big teaser. Uchiha Sasuke was just a bastard, always thinking he was so great, when he's not. Girls all over him like a no calorie cake.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding on you. I was supposed to be meeting someone here. B-But I guess he didn't show up. I-I'l just be going now", Sasuke managed to say. His face was red.

'What the hell?! Why is Sasuke here and why is he stuttering? And did he just say he was here to meet someone; a _he_? Holy fuck he can't be...he is and he leaving!'

Naruto stood up off the ledge. He had to know for sure.

"Uchiha, are you Kage-Kun?"

"Kit?"

* * *

I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for like a month. I rewrote what I originally had because it sounded like crap to me. And all month I just couldn't think of the right words to say to convey what I wanted. 

Oh and I got this review from someone when I first started writing this story about how another person has the a similar story with the same exact names for screen names; which is very true and creepy. Anyways I changed the names, even though I didn't have to because my story was PUBLISHED FIRST just for the sake of not being accused of being a biter, when I'm not. So the new names are KitsunesGrin for Naruto and OverShadowed for Sasuke. Sorry for this but oh well. And don't worry about the long periods--like this one--between updates too much. I've only got five more school days left then I'm FREE. I plan to finish every story I've every started this summer. Reviews would be nice, just no death threats please.--Stoic Observer


	11. Chapter 11

"Kit?" Sasuke choked out. "Wait what's going on here?" 

"W-Well--" Naruto started but was cut off.

"You're not some obsessed fan girl are you?"

"What?! GOD NO!"

"Then explain what's going on."

"Then shut up for one freaking minute!...You know what? This was a mistake", Naruto stated as he walked towards the roof access door.

"And what does that mean?" Sasuke questioned stepping in front of the door so his date couldn't leave.

"It means now that I know who you are, I don't want to talk to you anymore. So move."

"Why?"

The boy turned girl stated plainly as he crossed his arms over his sock stuffed chest, "Because you're an asshole."

Naruto frowned as he looked the Uchiha up and down. He was pissed off. The blonde couldn't believe that the person who had caused all these neurotic feelings in him for the last two days had been the person he couldn't stand; Uchiha Sasuke. For years Naruto had wanted to drag this guy's face in the dirt and now, somehow, he was on a date with the bastard!

But even though Naruto hated the situation at hand, he really didn't know how to feel. Sure Uchiha was a bastard--that was a fact-- but he was also that sweet person whom he had befriended. And even despite Sasuke's jackass qualities, Naruto had always felt some sort of attraction to the other boy. Sasuke was so cute when he smirked, but whatever came out of his mouth usually salted any possible feelings.

"I-I'm an _asshole_?" Sasuke stuttered as his mouth fell open. He had the weirdest expression on his face; a mix between being shocked and verbally bitch slapped.

The raven haired boy couldn't believe his ears. The one and only person Uchiha Sasuke had ever taken an interest in had called him an ASSHOLE. There were no words to describe what he was feeling. Sasuke had spent his whole life trying to repel everyone around him and all of his efforts had ended up futile; until now.

'Dammit! Maybe I should be nicer to people...NAH, but I could--'

Laughter. Laughter had disrupted the dark boys thoughts. He looked up to see the blue eyed angel, who for some reason he was attracted(?) to despite its girlish appearance, clutch its stomach from laughing as it leaned forward to keep balance.

'What's wrong with this person? First he's(?) yelling insults at me, then leaving, and now he's laughing?' "Are you bipolar or something?:" Sasuke asked as his eye brow twitched from annoyance.

"Gomen. Gomen," Naruto replied waving his left hand up and down, while his right arm still held his stomach. "That look on your face was just too funny. I'm not bipolar; I think...Can you move now so I can go home?"

Okay, now Sasuke was convinced this person was bipolar; despite whatever he said. He had never in his 16 years of living seen anyone change their mind so quickly. And only five minutes had passed since he had walked through that roof access door, that he was now blocking from his date.

But something within his mind kept urging the Uchiha to see this through to the end; even if his date was seemingly crazy. Besides, Kit had the most captivating--yet familiar--eyes; so purely blue and full of life.

"Am I really that repulsive?"

'Where did that come from?' thought Naruto. 'Does he actually care what I think of him? If only he knew...' "Yeah, you are. You've been a complete jerk to me since the first day we met." Naruto stated, while once again crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, exactly how long have we known each other?"

"Since the first day of Kindergarten."

"Am I pathologically unpleasant to you?" Naruto cocked his head to the right, while his mouth hung open slightly; he was confused. "Do I go out of my way to be a jerk to you?" The once confused boy nodded vigorously . "Do you hate me?"

Sasuke had asked the question, that if he had asked ten minute ago, Naruto would have answered by screaming, "OF COURSE I HATE YOU BASTARD!" But this wasn't ten minutes ago; nope. When Sasuke had walked through that roof access door, he had permanently changed their relationship. The blonde didn't know how he felt toward this guy anymore. Hate? No. Confusion? Yup. Love? He didn't know...

"No...I don't hate you", Naruto whispered averting the Uchiha's gaze by looking at his feet.

The Uchiha visibly relaxed. He wasn't hated and that good enough for him; for now anyways. The dark haired boy would just slowly win over Kit's heart. It wouldn't be that hard.

"But your not exactly on my A list either."

"Hn. If I remember correctly, no one is. So does this mean you won't leave?"

"What, are we playing 20 questions or something? Almost everything you've said I've had to answer."

"If that's what will get you stay."

"Fine..." Sasuke's vision of beauty sighed in defeat as he walked back to the roof edge to sit; Sasuke right behind him, who sat on his right. "Are we counting you're earlier questions?"

"Well, if we did I'd have about seven left. Does that seem fair?"

"Six now. But no, so go."

"First, you're a dude right?" This made Naruto chuckle, which Sasuke took as a_ yes_. "We're in the same grade obviously, ne?" Naruto just nodded. He was back to searching for those two stars; the ones that were always together. "Do you regret finding out that Overshadowed(new screen name) was me?"

"...Not really", Naruto paused to look the other boy in the face. "You're a bastard but, I don't know, there has always been something about you."

"So you are obsessed with me" Sasuke stated, while a smirk danced on his lips. Kit muttering "Bastard" under his breath just made the Uchiha smirk even more; it could almost be considered a smile. Being here with Kit was fun; the most fun he had ever had.

Becoming more playful, Sasuke tugged gently on Naruto's hair and said,"This is a wig obviously. So what's you're real hair color?"

"That would make the game too easy. And you're only supposed to ask yes or no questions", Naruto ended smugly.

"Fine, but that question didn't count", Sasuke pouted slightly, but made sure to remember what Kit had said about his hair; it might come in handy. To get a better look at his angel the Uchiha turned his head to look at Naruto in the face. "You're eyes are beautiful..." Those eyes really did look familiar. But Sasuke couldn't place where he'd seen them.

This comment made Naruto blush through his make up. His heart was moving a little too fast for comfort, but he didn't dislike it at all. The blonde couldn't seem to find his voice and he knew that a very bad blush was finding its way to his face. So he tried to hide his face by leaning his head forward slightly so that the fake hair would fall forward and cover his face.

Somehow Sasuke had picked up on this small action. He could tell Kit was trying to hide his face. So, the Uchiha did something very un-Sasuke-like. He lifted his left hand and pushed the fake black locks behind Naruto's ear. Slowly Sasuke moved the hand under Naruto's chin and lifted his head so they were looking each other; eye to eye.

Naruto's breath hitched. Now his heart felt like it would beat right through the walls of his chest, fall down from the roof into the quad below and hit some unsuspecting bystander in the head.

'Too...close..I can...feel him...breathing...' Sasuke was about two centimeters away from his face. And even after all those years of being near Sasuke--fighting, yelling at, more fighting, sitting near each other--hadn't prepared Naruto for this. His body was starting to feel really warm; like he had a blazing fever, without the headache.

And just when the blonde thought things couldn't get any warmer, Sasuke let go of his chin, leaned into the crook of Naruto's neck and whispered his next question. "Would you dislike it if I kissed you?"

Sasuke had practically purred against Naruto's exposed ear, sending shivers up and down the right side of his body. Naruto's cerulean eyes widened form the boldness of the question and how his body reacted from the friction.

"...No..." Naruto whispered as he shifted himself sot that he was sitting face to face with the Uchiha heir on the edge of the roof; brushing their noses together.

Sasuke leaned forward, tilting his head to the right as Naruto did the same. At first their kiss was just a brush of the lips before Sasuke pressed a little more firmly; testing the waters. At Sasuke's actions, Naruto leaned forward moving his lips in rhythm with the other boy.

But this wasn't satisfying Naruto enough. He craved to feel more from his partner; more of the turning in his stomach caused by the kiss. Gaining more confidence, Naruto parted his lips and sensually ran his tongue against the bottom of the Uchiha's lip; asking for entrance.

Sasuke was shocked by the actions of his partner. Feeling the slick tongue lick and tease his lip was driving him insane. Parting his own lips, Sasuke tangled his own tongue with that of his Kitsune; gaining a throaty moan from his Kit.

'God...I love that sound.'

Their kiss continued for another few minutes before both boys lunges burned for air. Pulling apart, Sasuke licked his lips slowly. A pleasant tingle lingered on his tongue from recent interaction. A smirk appeared as Sasuke watched Kit softly run his index finger over his lips as his eyes stayed shut; flickering slightly from pleasure.

The Uchiha chuckled to himself. 'Guess I'm on his A list now.'

'Huma nah uh la', Naruto couldn't think coherently. The gentle softness of Sasuke's mouth had made every single thing he ever knew become forgotten. It was like all the knowledge had fallen out of his head and all that was left was the feeling of ecstasy.

"Mm, Kit", Sasuke had grown a little restless just watching his angel sit there with the most adorable look on his face. Instinct had told him to move closer to his date and was now softly nibbling his ear. "Do you want to leave? This music is kind of irritating."

Without even processing the question Naruto breathed out, "...Whatever...you...want..."

* * *

AN: Not much to say..Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I'd like to have some of the fans from this fic like my new one just as much. I'm still writing it, so if you do decide to read it please be patient. Sorry if there was too much dialogue. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my fanfic readers! I have bad news, I'm going on vacation in 5 days (S.O.: sniff sniff) and I won't be back for about two weeks. I know that's usually how long it takes me to update so you guys most likely won't notice, but I felt like sharing today. I'll try to work on all my fics when I'm away, but I probably won't get much done because I'm an idiot and signed up for 2 AP and 3 honors classes. Yes, I know I'm a fucking dumbass to even consider that work load. And guess what, those classes require summer homework, YAY!(not) So I'll also be working on that bull too. Plus I'm traveling with my mother and of course no one in family knows I'm into writing yoai fanfics (I think), so it'll be ever so fun finding alone time to write when I'm surrounded by family I haven't seen since I was 9, when I was oh so virgin minded. I'm rambling again, huh?**

**Anyways I got a review from Wolfgirl21 about the rating. The rating used to be M, but since the story was going through the intro of characters and the plot at a kind of slow pace that there wasn't actually any smut in the story I felt it best to change the rating. So as to not completely mislead my readers. I'll keep the rating at T until I get to the sex. But since I'm weird I believe in that whole "True Love before Sex" crap, the smut will probably appear in some of the more later chapters sorry.**

* * *

"Hey Uchiha, where are we going?" Naruto questioned as he and Sasuke walked through the halls of Konoha High.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get outside", replied the other boy as he entangled his hand with his angel's; leading them through the building. "And must you address me by my surname?"

"Yup. Just because we played tonsil hockey on the roof doesn't mean that I like you."

Sasuke stopped walking once he heard the words that left his Kit's mouth. He used the grip he had on Naruto's hand to push said boy against a wall; pinning him in place. The blue eyed boy winced from the sudden contact. It didn't hurt, just caught him off guard.

The Uchiha took a step closer so that he was firmly pressed against his prisoner, who was about an inch shorter than him even with the heels. Their eyes connected, Sasuke's black orbs flashed with determination, while Naruto's blue one looked on apologetically. He hadn't really meant what he said to come out like that.

"So...you still feel contempt for me huh?"

"N-No. I didn't mean---"

Naruto's words were silenced by a pair of lips crashing down on his. This kiss wasn't like their first one. Before the Uchiha's lips were gentle and virgin; still trying to get used to the feeling of another's lips. But this time things were different. Once their lips made contact, Sasuke immediately pried open his partner's mouth with tongue and entangled it with the other's. He continued to search the wet cavern of the other boys mouth by running his tongue across every inch; trying to memorize the specific taste.

A small line saliva dripped down Naruto's chin, but said boy didn't take any notice to it. His mind was completely taken away by the mind blowing experience he was receiving for the second time that night.

Releasing their lips for air, Sasuke made his way to his Kit's neck; cleaning up the trail of saliva on his way down. He left a few light kisses on the tan skin--causing shiver to erupt from his angel--before biting into the flesh connecting his date's neck to his shoulder; not hard enough to draw blood, but not lightly either.

Naruto let a small yelp from pain, that changed into a moan when the Uchiha started sucking the spot where he had bitten. Instinctively, the blonde placed his free hand on the back of the raven's head; pulling him closer. Sasuke complied by snaking his other arm around Naruto's waist; slightly grinding their hips together.

"S-Sasuke m-mo---"

Ring. Vibrate. Ring. Vibrate.

"Your leg is vibrating", Naruto stated bluntly, slightly ticked off by the interruption.

Sighing, Sasuke let go of his Kit and took a step back before reaching in his pocket and flipping open the noisy devise.

"Hello...Yes I'm still at the dance...There isn't any music in the bathroom...I'm not doing drugs Kaa-san...Yes I have a date...No we're not having sex...If we were, I'd be breathing harder...I know to put on a condom, but were not doing anything...Mhmm, I won't be late. Okay. Bye."

Naruto just stared at the Uchiha in front of him, arms crossed, waiting for him to put away his phone.

"Your mom asked if we were having sex?" his eyebrow twitching as he asked.

The taller boy shrugged, "They assume the worst in me."

"Why, you're Mr. Perfect?" '_Maybe I'll find out why his parents were so cold to him at the police station...And why he came to school the next date all beat up..._'

Sasuke snorted, "My brother's _Mr. Perfect_. And since he turned out so well, they expected me to be like him. But I'm nothing like him, so they've dubbed me their little screw up."

"Sasuke", Naruto took a few steps closer to the other boy.

The Uchiha turned away and continued to walk down the hall. "Look can we drop this already?"

"Do they hit you?" the blonde said before Sasuke got out of ear shot, but he didn't reply. "Sasuke?!"

Said boy turned around, fist clenched on each side of him. "Dammit, just drop it already!"

An awkward silence passed, neither one of them moving, until the Uchiha spoke up. "We should go. I only have until midnight", he stated as he turned around once more and proceeded to walk down the hall. Naruto followed silently, walking a few steps behind the other boy until they reached the door leading outside.

The dance was still progressing the same. Hormonal teenagers were still grinding against each other to the beat of some song. Chaperones no where to be seen; unless you searched behind the trees.

Sasuke took a deep breath before opening the building door, grabbing his Kit's hand they quickly walked out. The raven haired boy didn't want to linger around the rest of the student body for too long, for fear that his fan girls would see him and ask him to dance again. Or worse, attack his angel. He shuddered at the thought.

Naruto obviously picked up on Sasuke's thoughts as they quickly made their way around the people. He gently squeezed the other's hand to reassure the worried Uchiha that nothing would happen. He could feel the other relax at this small gesture and smiled lightly, leaning his head against the taller male's shoulder.

But just as the pair were about to depart through the gate the voiced of about one hundred girls erupted in pleads and questions. "Sasuke-kun don't leave!!" "Please dance with me before you go!!" "Who's this _whore_?!"

Sasuke had to hold his Kit back at that last comment. His date had startes yelling obscenities back, brandishing his fists as Sasuke firmly hugged his waist; keeping him from engaging in a futile fight.

As Sasuke watched the scene before him play out his eyebrow twitched with annoyance. This fan girl bullshit had gone on long enough and he was sick it. Summoning all his anger, the once idle Uchiha exploded, yelling everything he ever wanted to say to them, "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!!!"

The fan girls fell silent at the sudden outburst from their self proclaimed love.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR ANYONE HERE! AND I NEVER WILL! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE SO I CAN LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT CONSTANTLY LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER, FEARING THAT ONE OF YOU MAY BE STALKING ME! I DON'T CARE IF I HURT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING FEELINGS! I CAN'T STAND ANY OF YOU!

"YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC! CLAIMING THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME WHEN I'VE BARLEY EVER TALKED TO ANY ONE OF YOU! NONE OF YOU KNOW ME, SO DON'T KID YOUR SAD SELVES AND SAY THAT YOU DO! GET SOME GODDAMN LIVES YOU INSANE, NEUROTIC, WHORES, WHO ONLY THINK ABOUT SCREWING ME EVERY TIME I WALK BY! I'M NOT INTERESTED! AND MY DATE IS NOT A _WHORE_!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered looking up at the boy after the not so little monologue he gave. Many of the fan girls had burst into tears either during or after Sasuke finished. "I think we should leave before---"

But he was cut off by some of the sobbing girls pleading, "Sasuke-kun, is that how you really feel after we've all been so dedicated---"

"Dedication and obsession are two very different things", Sasuke cut in coldly. "And when did I give any of you permission to call me by my first name? Now please leave me alone so I can enjoy the rest of my date in peace."

The raven haired boy lowered his head to stare into the crystal blue eyes, that had been staring at him the whole time.

"Kit, shall we leave?"

"Hai", Naruto replied and allowed himself to be lead outside the gates by the grasp around his waist; leaving the girls to sob their eyes out.

Once the couple were down the street from their school Naruto started clapping. He had a huge goofy smile stretching from ear to ear plastered on his face. All of which caught Sasuke off guard.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm applauding you for telling those girls off. That's the most pissed I've ever seen you be. And it was fucking funny watching them crumble to the floor crying, especially since I bet some of them were the ones that tied me to that damn pole."

"Pole?"

"I'll tell you later", said Naruto waving off the question. "And truth be told, I was kinda jealous of all those girls always hanging off you. Even though I know you've never been interested in them." Naruto was now bouncing in step with his companion on the side walk.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his Kit's last statement, "So you were jealous, huh? You sure you're not a fan girl?"

"I'm not a fucking fan girl! Hell I'm not even a girl!"

"I want proof."

"Oh and how am I supposed to prove that?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

Sasuke chuckled evilly, "I know a _fun_ way."

Naruto's eyes bulged wide open. (You know in the show where their eyes turn white rimmed with black when they're surprised? Like that.) Out of fear he bolted down the street screaming, "You perverted bastard!"

The Uchiha couldn't help but laugh as he chased after his retreating angel, pleading for him to slow down and that he was kidding; some what.

* * *

"Sasuke higher! Higher! No higher! Higher dammit!" 

'Does he even know how wrong he sounds?'

"C'mon I wanna touch the moon!"

"Quit complaining. You're lucking I'm even doing this. And you can't touch the moon!" Sasuke stated as he stood in a sand box, behind a swing set, pushing Kit higher and higher in the air.

When Sasuke had finally caught up to Naruto after running for about five blocks, Sasuke found him resting on a swing in a deserted park. Kit's eyes were closed, mouth open taking in deep breaths, oblivious to everything. He was leaning against the swing chain, left arm loosely hugging said chain to keep him balanced.

The raven haired boy took advantage of the situation and quietly approached the resting beauty from behind. He soundlessly placed his hands on the swings chains and slowly began to rock it back and forth; making his presence known. And somehow that had escalated to Sasuke pushing Naruto higher in the air.

"Hey Sasuke you joking earlier, right?!" Naruto called as he jumped off the swing, flew through the air and landed on his feet.

"That was dangerous; jumping off the swing when it's that high and your wearing heels!"

"Answer the question" the blue eyed boy retorted.

"Kinda, but I still want my proof", stated Sasuke.

"Well I don't know how to give you that without you groping me or having me take a picture of my penis."

Sasuke chuckled as he walked back to the swing set, where Kit had once again taken his seat. "You're too blunt you know that right?"

"Then how am I suppose to prove my gender?" asked Naruto as he leaned his head back to look into the Uchiha's coal colored eyes.

"Simple, you tell me your name."

"Ha. Yeah right Uchiha," Naruto laughed as he started to swing himself again, which was quickly stopped by Sasuke.

"Why not?"

"Because I think it'll be fun watching you try to figure it out." Their eyes once again meeting when Naruto leaned head back, smiling his trade mark fox grin.

'_Where have I seen that before? His personality is so familiar_.'

"Fine, be that way", huffed the Uchiha.

"Aw, c'mon you're ranked number one out of the freshman class; it shouldn't be that hard for you to figure out."

"You little sadist", the Uchiha chuckled as bent down to kiss Naruto on the forehead. "I'll just look through the year book for that stupid smile of yours."

"Good luck with that teme."

'_Did he just call me "teme"?!_'

Not really noticing the look on the other boy's face Naruto changed the subject, "Tomorrow's a half day right?"

"Huh? Yeah, school starts at ten."

"I bet that's because Tsunade planned on getting drunk tonight and having a hangover tomorrow", Naruto smiled as he imagined their principal in a restaurant inhaling bottle after bottle of sake.

"You're so simple minded", stated Sasuke.

Dark eyes reverted to the night sky, watching the stars twinkle and the moon shine. Sasuke was starting to realize that soon the night would be over and he'd have to return home, without his little Kitsune. He didn't want them to depart from one another.

"Kit, when can I see you again?"

"In school tomorrow."

"Seriously."

"Noon in front of the school on Sunday okay with you?"

"You better not be late."

"Same goes for you."

* * *

**Ah, finish with my 12th chapter. Sorry if it was crappy. I had writer's block, but I didn't want to leave before posting a new chapter. Sigh I seriously don't know about this one, it felt kind of dull until Sasuke started screaming at the fan girls. Oh well. Reviews are always welcome! Sorry if they were too talkie again.**

**Oh and to Mr. Shy Rockstar, I'm sorry I don't have a scanner my sister took it away (along with the family computer and living room TV; Grr.) when she moved out so I can't draw any fan art for this story. (sniff) I'm sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my wonderful fans. I'm back from my vacation. Sigh I'm such a bad author/student. I spent the last two weeks shopping, watching subtitled martial arts videos, and playing this weird game on my uncle's computer called diamond mine. Shame on me I didn't work on either my story or my homework. Now I have to work over time to read all that bullshit they want me to complete. Whatever, I'm happy because I spat off Niagara Falls TWICE. Yes, gross to some people, but to me it's the most awesome thing ever; until I do something more stupid.**

**On a random note, I have this weird theory that the gods were punishing me on my trip for not working during my vacation and made me completely walk into one of those metal racks that holds clothes while shopping. My head hurt for about two days afterwards. Hehe it's a sign, telling me that shopping is wrong or what I get for looking at me feet whenever I walk.**

**(Stoic Observer makes a whistle noise) Jeez I get off topic easily. Any who about the story, for all you yaoi fans out there I have written a lemon. Unfortunately its not about Sasuke and Naruto, but another one of my favorite boy x boy couples. Giggles. Please no flames if you dislike, but if you have something bad to say please have a good reason for insulting my work. I don't want to read reviews about you pissing and moaning about how I pair up those two people.**

**And a BIG thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, or has an alert on my story. It makes me soooo happy to open my email and see all the alerts from fan All of you people who took time to read my story motivate me to keep writing, so thank you!**

* * *

The home economics room(1) was dark, silent. The only noise that could be heard was that of the music from the Descending Leaf Dance filtering through the windows. That, and the even breathing of the two nude boys lying in each other's arms, asleep on the linoleum floor. Slowly the younger of the two boys began to stir and shift waking up from his sleep.

"Lee, wake up", said the redhead boy, that had waken up, as he shook the other teenager lying next to him. "Your parents are gonna ground you if you don't get home soon."

"Nnn, Gaara-kun I'm horny..." mumbled the older teen with a bowl shaped haircut, his eyes starting to flutter open.

"Again? Didn't you get enough earlier?" the boy called Gaara questioned, lifting himself so he was now sitting cross legged on the home ec room's cold hard floor.

"But I hardly ever see you because you live in Suna. I need to get as much of you as possible whenever I can."

"I see you every Sunday", Gaara stated without emotion in his voice, looking blankly into the eyes of the other male.

"I want to be with you more than just once a week", Lee whined as he slid himself closer to Gaara, resting his chin onto the redhead's bare thigh. Tightly he wrapped his arm's around his boyfriend's waist. "Not just on weekends, but all the time."

Gaara didn't reply. His light aqua eyes just continued to stare blankly in the black, beady orbs pleading to him.

"What if I transferred to--"

"Don't", Gaara cut in. "I don't want you at Suna High."

The pair just remained there, looking at one another. The room filled with an awkward silence. The atmosphere changed dramatically. The air felt heavy, you could cut the tension with a knife.

Lee's eyes started to water. He buried his sobbing face in Gaara's thigh, tightening his hold on the other's waist. His heart felt tight, like someone was squeezing it with all their strength. His body shook trying to contain the tears falling rapidly from his eyes, soaking Gaara in the process.

"W-why are you always so cold to me?" Lee choked out quietly. "D-do you...not want to be with me anymore?"

Gaara gently stroked Lee's hair, but remained silent. Lee angrily swatted away the sympathetic hand and sat up so that they were sitting across each other; facing eye to eye.

"Gaara, answer me!"

"Lee...it's not that I don't want to be with you anymore...it's just...well..."

"Well, what?!" Lee snapped.

"Well that 'Spring Time of Youth' thing you do it's well...annoying. People in Suna aren't very tolerant of weird things like that. I'm just worried that you might get beat up if you annoy the wrong people."

"Oh...Does it annoy you; my youthfulness I mean?" asked Lee, hanging his head slightly.

"It does, a lot."

"What," Lee's eyes were starting to water again. "Gaara-kun how can you say that?"

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle at his lover's statement. He found everything Lee did completely over dramatic, and therefore cute. That was what had first attracted him to the hyperactive _youthful_ boy in the first place. And now and then Gaara would purposely--like now--say things that would upset Lee just to see him cry or have a little fit.

"Kawaii", Gaara stated leaning forward on all fours, his hands on either side of Lee and started licking the tears from his lover's face.

"Gaara-kun's so mean", Lee said playfully, giggling from the attention he was receiving. Sometimes he was too forgiving.

----Lemon time! If you don't want to read it skip ahead-----

But after those words left his mouth, Lee found himself on his back, hands pinned next to his head, with his red head lover lying on top of him, who had stopped licking his face and had moved onto his ear.

"I'll have you crying from pleasure this time", the red head purred seductively, grinding his hips against the older boy below; simultaneously awaken their erections.

"Nnn, Gaara-kun..."

Slowly Gaara made his way down Lee's body, leaving a trail of light kisses as he went, stopping to suck on Lee's left hip; creating a light bruise. Gently he spread apart his lover's legs and lightly caressed the sensitive flesh on the inside of Lee's peach colored thighs. Hands ran teasingly close to Lee's erection, but each time they got close enough to touch what he wanted they would retreat downwards. And soon Gaara's tongue was following the suit; coming dangerously close, but never reaching.

"Gaara-kun stop teasing me", Lee managed to say through heavy breaths.

"Beg me", Gaara hummed into the soft thigh he was stroking, sending vibrations throughout his lover's body.

"O-onegai Gaara-kun. Mmm l-let me come...It hurts, make it stop."

Still licking Lee's thigh, Gaara asked, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Ahh! S-suck me off, please."

Chuckling, Gaara began to lick Lee's penis as if it were a delicate popsicle--going from bottom to top--before running his tongue over the tip. He playfully licked around the foreskin, then moved onto the slit; further teasing the gland. Though these actions caused Lee to writhe and moan, he started to become impatient.

"Get on with it already", commanded Lee as he bucked his hips forward.

"Say please."

"Gaara-kun you bas-uh nnn m-more."

Lee's insults morphed into a loud moan as Gaara took as much of his throbbing erection into his mouth; sucking and licking what he could take in. While the rest of Lee's weeping cock was being massaged by Gaara's hands in unison with each time he bob his head up and down.

All the friction quickly caused Lee to orgasm. Shooting hot, white liquid into Gaara's mouth, which was gulped down greedily. A loud scream of relief left his throat, drowning out any music that could be heard from the Descending Leaf Dance outside in the quad.

Giving one last lick to Lee's softening erection, Gaara began to lift and spread Lee's legs further apart. Said boy was still coming down from his orgasmic high and couldn't compute the actions of his lover until he felt a slick tongue lap against his entrance, causing him to yelp from realization.

The tongue continued to circle Lee's entrance before completely plunging into it; penetrating the heated walls. Lee instantly hardened as Gaara made circling motions inside the ring of muscle. Causing its owner to close his eyes, throw his head back and arch his back as quick, heavy pants burned his lungs and escaped through his lips.

Preparation didn't take long and soon Gaara was mounting his lover; aqua eyes stared lovingly upon his flushed face. Though his eyes were shut, Lee could feel the tip of Gaara's penis rubbing against his entrance; teasing him once again. He sighed--half from annoyance and half from pleasure--signaling Gaara to stop his foreplay soon.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara wrapped Lee's legs around his waist and thrusted forward; penetrating his tight awaiting walls. Instantly a fire was lit within the couple, spreading throughout their bodies, flowing into one another with each kiss or touch. Everything was getting hot, intoxicating the boys; making them want more and more of each other.

Thrusts became more rough as Gaara tried to satiate his wanton desires. He wanted to feel all of Lee: his soft skin, that would react to every touch; luscious lips pressed against his own, tongues entangled with each other drawing out a forbidden dance only shared between the two of them; heated walls tightening around his enlarged shaft, pleasantly squeezing him into release; hot liquid spilling onto their stomachs as his lover's completion came. Gaara loved this, wanted this, and fantasized about this whenever his pants became tight.

All the while Lee lay on his back moaning like a lewd whore. Each thrust was slamming against his prostate, causing him to see stars through shut eyes. He could hear his heart racing. Every time with Gaara always made him feel like a virgin. Every touch sent electricity through him. Each kiss taking away his breath. Every knocking the coherent thoughts out of his head. And when it was all over he would bask in the after glow of sex, snuggling so close to Gaara he would be able to feel the other's heart beating against his chest.

"Gaara-kun, I-I'm s-so close", Lee barely breathed out.

The red head could feel his own orgasm boiling in the pit of his stomach. He was aching to have his release, but wanted to see the expression of pure ecstasy wash over Lee"s face before he came. Reaching down between Lee"s legs, Gaara began to pump the forgotten erection in unison with his own thrusts.

"Gaara!" Lee screamed, spilling fresh semen his lover's hand and onto their stomachs.

Contracting walls, caused by Lee's release, quickly made Gaara spill his own hot seed into his lover. Their completion made both boys see white, the world forgotten. Only the two of them remained in the white abyss. Rocking back and forth together the two rode out their orgasms to their fullest extent before the red head collapsed onto Lee's bare chest; trying to catch his breath.

----Lemon over----

They lay together on the floor coming down from their sweaty high, enjoying the silent company they offered one another. Regaining his composure, Gaara crawled off Lee's chest and began to clean the two of them off with some paper towels left on the sinks to clean up after cooking. The gently wiping caused the brunette to shift and groan from being touched.

"Lee, you're such a whore. You moan from the simplest touch", Gaara mused as he searched for their forgotten clothes, that had been carelessly thrown off when they entered--or broke into--the home ec room.

"Hmm?" Lee rolled over onto his stomach and began crawling around on the floor, assisting the red head with the search. "I'm not a whore." Gaara snorted. "You just do things to me, Gaara-kun."

Gaara chuckled. Honestly, his boyfriend was too cute. "Here", said the red head was he handed over Lee's boxers, jeans, and green button up t-shirt. He began to dress in his own clothes which consisted of black jeans and a red shirt.

After dressing, the couple left the class room hand in hand and walked outside towards the quad--and dance which was still going.

"Lee, it's passed midnight," the red head stated, glaring at some random students, who were staring at them funny. "You're parents are going to flip."

"Don't worry, Gaara-kun", Lee reassured his red head lover as they walked through the gates; headed towards Lee's house. "I'll just explain to my parents what happened."

"What, you gonna tell them you that you begged me to fuck you senseless on a classroom floor?"

"Of course!" Lee chimed pumping his fist in the air.

"You're kidding, right?" said Gaara starting to worry.

But Lee didn't answer. He just smiled mischievously as he swung their linked hands back and forth. He really wasn't going to tell his parents that. He just wanted to see is he could to get a rise out of his extremely stoic boyfriend.

"Lee, I know you're not going to tell them", Gaara stated with confidence and calmness. "Because if you did, we wouldn't get to do anything this Sunday." A smug grin spread across his face.

Huffing, Lee let go of Gaara's hand took off running down the street, with Gaara right behind him asking why he was running.

"Because running is a youthful thing", Lee replied, finally stopping in front on his front step. Then he leaned down slightly and whispered in Gaara's ear, "And because I begged Gaara-kun to fuck me senseless on a classroom floor, which made me miss my curfew... Ja ne." Lee pecked his lover's lips quickly before disappearing behind the front door.

Gaara blushed and licked his lips slowly, still able to taste his boyfriend on his mouth. He walked down the street musing to himself in his head.

'I don't want to go home. It's too far. I'll just find some place to stay.'

* * *

'La la la. Hmm, I'm so happy. And why, because I have a date with a bastard. Yes that sounds strange, but it makes perfect sense to me. I have a date with Uchiha Sasuke and I'm happy--no overjoyed--about it.

'Mental sigh. I sound like one of those deranged fan girls. But that doesn't matter because I _actually_ have a date with him. La la la. Nothing can bring me down!' Naruto thought as he skipped around the corner to his apartment.

After leaving the park, Sasuke had walked him to a block away from his street; though he lied and said he lived there. Once the Uchiha was out of sight, Naruto skipped all the way home; ecstatic about the prospect of being alone with Sasuke again.

He had such a wonderful time tonight with the bastard. He was sweet, caring, funny, and completely non-I'm-the-great-Uchiha-bastard. He was perfect. Amazing. Every thing he thought--positive thoughts--Kage-kun would be all wrapped up in Sasuke's hotness.

'Mental sigh. I think I'm falling for that bastard.'

Naruto was so giddy and wrapped up in his own thoughts he failed to see the person sitting on the ground in front of his door. In fact, he was so gone he even tripped over the person's outstretched leg and fell flat on his face.

Falling made Naruto come back down to earth. Grudgingly he picked himself off the floor, mumbling something about logs being in front his apartment.

"Long time no see, Naruto", a smooth voice said making the blonde aware of the person's presence.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around on his knees. In front of him sat a pale, red headed, teenage boy, with a kanji tattoo on the left side of his forehead, which said "Love." He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. Arms crossed over his chest as his aqua eyes stared at Naruto intently, who was still dressed like a girl.

"Gaara?!"

**(1) I chose the home economics room to stage the scene because that was the only room I could think of that doesn't have any chairs to get in the way of floor sex.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy shit I didn't update for like a month. I'M SOOOO SORRY! I've just been a little busy--lazy--to update. My sophomore year starts on Monday and I've been, in a way, swamped with homework because I have the attention span of a six year old. I have to reread every page in my text book like 4 times before I even have the slightest clue what it says. Hehe, sorry for my lateness. I'll try to keep updating whenever I have time, but I doubt I'll get a lot of chapters out during school. So I'll apologize in advance for that.**

**Oh and if any of you read my other fanfic** **If We Were Meant to Be, I'll be even slower on my updates for that because I'm not getting many reviews and that slightly hurts my feelings. Yeah yeah I sound like a freaking sell out, but whatever.**

* * *

"Gaara?!" 

"What, no hello?" the red head stated calmly."Is that any way to greet someone you haven't seen in four years?"

With Naruto still gawking at him, Gaara lifted himself off the hallway floor; dusting away the dirt from his clothes. He examined Naruto thoroughly, taking in the appearance of the person before him, who was yet to rise for his sitting position. Without much thought the red head offered his hand to his old friend, waiting patiently as Naruto assessed the situation.

Instinctively, Naruto took the hand and lifted himself up, smiling sheepishly as he did so.

"Hehe, so what are you doing here?"

"I didn't feel like going home after that stupid dance at your school."

"Huh, you were there?" Gaara nodded. "How come? And why didn't you tell me you were in town?!" Blue eyes stared angrily into black rimmed, emotionless ones.

"Slipped my mind", Gaara answered casually. "My boyfriend just asked me yesterday to go. And it's not like I didn't see you there. You know staring is really rude, Naruto."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" said a pouting Naruto.

Gaara just stood there, arms crossed, leaning casually against Naruto's apartment door."Think."

The blonde closed his eyes, trying to remember the events of the night. But everything he thought of lead him back to Sasuke. That couldn't be right though. He stood there pondering what the hell Gaara was talking about.

"Think trees, Naruto", growled Gaara, who was starting to become annoyed with his friend's slow thinking.

'Trees, what the fuck is he talking about? The only time I was near trees tonight was when...'

"You were the who told me to stop staring outside the one of the school buildings!" Naruto shouted a little louder than necessary, pointing an accusing finger at a stoic Gaara.

"Yay for the retard."

"Hey! Wait that means you were the one making out with Fuzzy Brows", Naruto said, a playful smirk dancing across his lips.

The red head growled, uncrossed his arms, stood up straight, and threw a deathly glare at his friend.

"So what if I was?"he took a step closer. They were about the same height because of Naruto's heels.

"I didn't mean anything by it, honest", Naruto said frantically, waving his hands in front of his face.

Gaara just stood there glaring for few more seconds before he relaxed, putting on his emotionless face again.

"Can I stay over tonight?"

The natural blonde--brunette currently--smiled, he couldn't stand Gaara's death glare and was glad it was no longer directed at him. "Yeah, but you need to move away from my door first."

'Now where are my keys?' Naruto moved his hands down to his hips searching for pockets, but cam up empty. 'Uh-oh, where are my keys?!' He continued to pat random placed on his body, earning him amused looks from the red head.

"You don't have your keys", Gaara said, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Shut up! I have to have them. I locked my door didn't I? Just let me think."

"We'll be here all night."

-----ten minutes later-----

"Told you I had my keys", said a triumphant Naruto, while taking off his heels before entering his apartment after a irritated Gaara.

"Yes, who would have known you put your keys in your _bra_ for more padding", the red head stated sarcastically, as he plopped onto Naruto's bed.

"Not for padding", Naruto defended from the kitchen, boiling water for some ramen. "This dress doesn't have any pockets. You want something to drink or eat?"

Gaara lifted his head to stare at his old friend, whom he hadn't seen since he moved to Suna when he was twelve. He hadn't changed much--same with his apartment. It was still one just room: bed in one corner; cupboards, refrigerator, and stove in another; computer and desk in the third; a door right next to the _kitchen_ that lead to bathroom; a floor table(1) right in the middle of the room; and a pull down ladder that lead to the roof.

"No, but I've been meaning to ask you about that", the red head said, eyes still on his friend.

"The dress?"

"And wig. And makeup. And breasts", Gaara continued bluntly, staring at each feature as he said them.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he recalled how he ended up this way.

"It's a long story."

* * *

"Uchiha, huh?" Gaara said staring at his blonde friend--who had just finished telling him the whole story--sitting across from him at Naruto's floor table. The blonde was now dressed in a loose white t-shirt and black shorts; the wig had been taken off along with the makeup."I saw him at the dance too. Is he still an ass?" 

"He wasn't tonight", the blonde replied. "But yeah, he's still an ass. Two weeks ago I got arrested because we were fighting in the street. Then some of his fan girls tied me to a pole because they thought I fucked with his pretty face; stupid bitches."

Gaara chuckled, "But you like him now, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered sadly, dropping his gaze to the table. "But he hates me..."

"...Naruto..."

"When he finds out who I am...he'll reject me for sure", he continued, tears forming in his big blue eyes.

"Naruto, if he can't accept you for who you are then he wasn't right for you", Gaara said wiping away the tears that had spilled onto his friend's cheeks with a napkin, that was on the table.

"But I really like him, Gaara."

"Then make him fall in love with you as Kit. And be nice to him as Naruto, so he'll have less of a reason to hate you."

"But what if he still rejects me?"

"Like I said, then he isn't right for you. And I'll kick the shit out of him for you."

A huge grin spread across Naruto's previously sad face. "Gaara you're the best."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who was as unfeeling as a corpse, lay on his back on his soft queen sized bed in his giant room. Face completely flushed red as he hugged a pillow tightly to his chest, a smile visible on his lips. His mind drifting in and out of coherent thoughts.

'Stupid heart, it won't calm down. I'm afraid it might beat right through my chest. My face feels so warm. I checked myself in the mirror earlier and I look like I have tomatoes for cheeks...I like tomatoes.' Sasuke couldn't help but giggle at his thoughts. 'But I like him way more than tomatoes.'

Sigh. 'He's so beautiful. Those eyes were like gems; so amazing. And his face was so cute. I bet he still looks like a kid.hugs pillow tighter AW!'

The Uchiha had been so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't listened to a word his parents had said--yelled actually--to him when he walked through the front door. He could vaguely remember them yelling at him for being home eight minutes past curfew, but he wasn't sure. He was so happy he smiled and nodded through all their criticisms. Sasuke wasn't even fazed when his father had back handed him for his lack of response to their scolding.

'He's adorable! I can't wait to see him in school tomorrow! Wait, I have no clue who he is!' Sasuke sat up quickly, throwing aside his pillow as he jumped off his bed.

Within seconds he was standing in front of a large book shelf in the corner of his room. The raven haired boy began to sort through the many books that were neatly stacked on the shelves; most of which were books his parents ha encourages--forced--him to read. Eventually he cam across the books he was looking for; all his years books leading up to now.

Sasuke began to flip through the earliest edition, disregarding the fact that he had never really looked into any of his year books; other than the first moment he received each one. Afterwards they would just collect dust on his shelve with the others. As he turned each page, the brunette scanned each face, searching desperately for those eyes.

Each face Sasuke saw didn't match Kit's at all. Each person with blue eyes was either a girl or someone that didn't attend Konoha High. Every person with tanned skin possessed the wrong eye color. None of the smiles were like his.

The Uchiha began to get discouraged as he flipped to the page that contained his picture; because of his surname he was on the last page. He stared at the still shot of his five year old shelf. Same hair cut. Same pale skin. Same scowl on his face just with chubbier cheeks, but that was because of his baby fat.

But something else caught his attention on the page. Right next to his picture was a face that had been mutilated by black pen. There was a black mustache across the person's upper lip. A black line ran above the eyes, giving the person one eye brow. Thick X's were slashed over the eyes covering them completely. And horns on top of the head to finish the portrait.

Through all the black scribbles, that covered the photo, Sasuke could still make out blonde spiky hair and chubby whiskered cheeks. Under the picture, the name was crossed out and replaced by the word "Dobe." Sasuke chuckled to himself, remembering the first moment he had seen Uzumaki Naruto--or Dobe.

A five year old Sasuke was walking along the sidewalk towards his first day of Kindergarten. From the corner of his eye, the Uchiha saw a moving yellow object. He turned his head to look at what it was and saw a blonde haired boy, probably the same age as himself, on the other side of the street. The boy was staring at the sky, oblivious to everything around him as he walked in the same direction Sasuke was headed.

Suddenly, the boy walked straight into a street sign pole. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the boy. Who ran into a something so obvious? But the blonde boy was fine, just rubbed his nose and continued to walk down the street.

Later, when school had started, Sasuke was coincidentally paired up with the blonde boy during some weird game the teacher had come up with so that the students could get to know at least one person in class. The Uchiha noticed that the boy's nose had a light blue-ish tint to it, caused by his incident with the sign. Sasuke smirked, thinking that this boy must be pretty stupid if he could run into something right in front of him.

And Sasuke told him so. Well to be precise he had said that the boy had an idiot's face. Hey he was only five and had grown up in a house where you were ridiculed daily for doing something idiotic, so Sasuke thought he was doing something right.

Well those few words had triggered the start of their _relationship_. Throwing insults at each other, fighting, Naruto pulling pranks on him, he himself picking on the blonde whenever he saw an opportunity.

Truthfully he didn't hate the Dobe, but his pride refused to let Naruto have the last laugh during their encounters, which caused a never ending cycle of fighting. And as sadistic as it was, Sasuke enjoyed getting a rise out of the other. He liked the control he had over Naruto's emotions; the only thing in his life that he could control.

But enough about Uzumaki Naruto, back to searching for Kit's real identity. Sasuke continued to flip through each of his year books, only to come up with nothing. Though he did notice that every picture of Naruto was either drawn on or blacked out.

"Damn it!" the Uchiha cursed aloud. "I can't find him anywhere! What the fuck?!"

Angrily, he threw the most recent year book in his hands onto the floor and plopped back onto his bed. This was driving him crazy, no one looked like Kit. And if they did he obviously had missed them. Turning his head towards the night stand, Sasuke saw that his alarm clock flashed 3:39.

Sighing out loud he thought, 'If I sleep now I may be rested enough for school.' Without another thought, the Uchiha shut his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he ran down the halls towards his first period class. "How can I be late on a half day? Damn Gaara kept me up late last night talking. And he didn't even wake me up when he left; that jerk!"

The blonde had awoken this morning to an empty apartment. On top of the blankets Gaara had slept in--and folded before he left--was a quickly scribbled note.

_Naruto,  
_

_Had to leave early. I'm probably gonna get my head bitten off for staying over. I'll keep in touch whenever I find the time. So you better tell me what happens with Uchiha. My offer still stands to kick his ass if he ever does anything.  
_

_--Gaara _

_PS you snore really loudly._

He continued to run down the halls until he could see the door to his class. The blonde began to slide across the linoleum, so he would be able to stop when he got in front of the classroom. But just then the door opened and out walked a student. Because of Naruto's momentum he ended up crashing into the student; sending them both onto the floor. Naruto landing on top, clutching onto the person's shirt as they fell.

* * *

When class had started and Iruka-sensei began to take roll, Uchiha Sasuke became bombarded with notes from still hopeful fan girls and some guys who had seen the Uchiha blow up last night. All of them hoping to get on his good side by showing concern for his well being, asking him questions about last night and who that girl was with him. It was bullshit to him.

After roll call, Sasuke raised his hand, asking permission to leave for the bathroom, to get away from the various notes that had been thrown at his desk; none of which he gave a damn to answer. As he got up from his seat, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that many pairs of eyes were watching him.

'What's there problem?' he thought to himself. 'It's not like I'm nice to anybody. Didn't they get the message last night?'

The brunette continued to walk towards the door, ignoring the stares he was getting. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing it behind him. Sasuke could hear the faint sound of feet sliding, but ignored it. Without warning the Uchiha felt himself being slammed into by another body. The impact hurt slightly and sent him falling backwards with the person landing on top of him; holding onto his shirt.

Slowly, the brunette opened his eyes, that he had closed when he hit the floor. Wincing from a slight pain in the back of his head from colliding against the hard, linoleum floor, Sasuke tilted his head down to see person responsible for knocking him backward, who still had their hands attached to his shirt.

What Sasuke saw were a pair distinctive crystal, blue eyes, staring at him; looking deep into his own eyes. His breath hitched when he realized who exactly was staring at him so intently.

"Naruto..." he breathed out. Sasuke could feel his heart beating erratically. His face turning red from their closeness. Reality hitting him like a ton of bricks when he realized that those very eyes where the exact same ones that he had been searching for before he went to bed. "Get off me, Dobe."

**KNEEL AT MY CLIFFHANGER! MUWHAHAHAHA! XD hope you like the chapter.  
(1)I don't know what those tables are called that are like a foot above the ground, that you have to sit on the floor to use in Japan.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stoic is a very bad author. She knows this very well. In fact Stoic had a lot of time over the past two weeks to finish a new chapter and even more. But being the lazy girl she is, she decided that lying down on her bed and staring at the bars and mattress of the bunk bed above her was a better way to spend her time after finishing the surprisingly small amount of homework she received from school. To sum things up Stoic is a very lazy girl, who likes to write about herself in third person. She says sorry if her latest author's note confused anyone and for the fact that she didn't update.**

**Oh and most italicized words in this chapter are Sasuke's conscience. You'll understand later on in the chapter.**

* * *

"Get off me, Dobe." 'No I won't accept it.' "Loser, why don't you watch where you're going? Only you could be late on a half day." 'Uzumaki Naruto is not Kit!' 

"Jeez, sor-ry", the blonde said, dragging out the syllables in his apology, while letting go of Sasuke's shirt and picking himself off the ground. He offered a hand to the Uchiha, remembering what Gaara had advised him to do. _Be nice to him as Naruto... _But it was swatted away without a bat of the eye.

"I don't need your help", Sasuke muttered coldly, getting up from the ground and walking away. 'He can't be...'

The blonde stood there baffled. The impression he got from the Uchiha last night was still fresh in his mind. He had almost expected the other to act caring, but that thought was quickly shattered when Sasuke opened his mouth. Fuming in the hallway, Naruto glared half angrily at the Uchiha's retreating back before walking into class.

'What the hell is his problem?'

* * *

'No, damn it! It's not true! It can't be!' 

Currently, Sasuke was having a mini mental break down in the boy's bathroom; pacing back and forth, repressing the urge to actually voice what he had been thinking. Obviously he had locked the door and checked the stalls to ensure his privacy, but he couldn't take the chance of having someone hear him scream.

That was the one thing he really wanted to do right now: Scream that it wasn't true, that Naruto wasn't kit; the one who made him feel like he was on air. Scream curses at Naruto for even making him think such thoughts. Scream at fate for having Naruto live in Japan, when he was clearly a foreigner. But the Uchiha couldn't do that; it would make him seem crazy and his family reputation could possibly be questioned.

"Shit..." he whispered out, leaning his hands on a porcelain sink; staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Memories about Naruto flashing through his mind. All the times he had fought with and mistreated the boy resurfacing within a few seconds. Then all the hours he spent getting to know Kit mixing in with his other thoughts. And lastly, the night before when he was talking to him in person.

"How stupid am I? He even called me _teme_', Sasuke was trying very hard not bash his head into the mirror on front of him from his stupidity. "No wonder I couldn't find him, I crossed out his picture in all the year books. And how could I mistake those eyes, it's beyond obvious."

Sasuke frowned as his reflection changed, turning into a certain blonde, whisker cheeked boy, with closed eyes and a big, toothy grin. "Damn it. You're always there, whether I like it or not..." His eyes focused on all the features on Naruto's face, that he used to overlook. The boy was so innocent looking; like a naive child, that you would do anything for just to see them smile.

"...Can I ever escape you?"

The image of Naruto opened his giant, blue eyes and gave a small, sincere smile; shaking his head "no."

The brunette sighed heavily. "Maybe I am crazy, because..." he turned around and headed for the door. Sasuke knew if he was gone any longer Iruka-sensei would scold him. 'Because I know, even though I don't want to, I'm in love with you Dobe...'

* * *

"Haku, I need help. Can you come over?...Do you still remember where I live?...Okay, thanks. I'll see you in a little bit. Ja." 

With a click, the blonde teenager hung up his phone and examined his apartment. Clothes had been thrown everywhere within a twelve foot radius of his drawers; littering over all of Naruto's bed and most of his floor. It was Sunday morning and in a few hours he'd be on a date with Sasuke. But Naruto had no idea what to wear. Hence his pleading phone call to Haku.

Besides feeling really self-conscious and anxious about how the date would go, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that there was something weird with Sasuke. Yesterday he had been rather civil, except for that happened in the morning. No rude remarks or stares. Naruto hadn't been tripped by any out stretched legs. Nor had he been shoved while passing the Uchiha in the hallways. In fact, Sasuke had acted as if the blonde annoyance was invisible.

It was weird feeling to not have the Uchiha's attention, which Naruto severely disliked. He wanted Sasuke to look at him. Even if he hated him, as long as he acknowledge Naruto's presence then that would be enough. Though he'd prefer that the young Uchiha would reciprocate his feelings, but the figured hate was better than apathy.

An almost foreign buzzing sound rang throughout the apartment, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts and alerting him he had a guest, that needed to be let into the building. He made his way over to the speaker box next to the door, that allowed him to talk with the person outside.

"Haku?" Naruto asked into the speaker, after pressing one of the two buttons on the box. Then let it go to allow for a reply.

"Hai!" the box chirped happily. "Open the door please, Naru-chan."

Naruto pressed the second button on the speaker box and stood by the door; waiting for Haku to finish climbing all the stairs. In about five minutes a loud knock banged on the door and Naruto was face to face with a rather feminine looking boy, who immediately caught him in a bone crushing hug when he opened the door.

"Hello, Naru-chan!" Haku squealed, still squeezing Naruto to death. "How did it go? Tell me _everything_."

"Haku...can't...breath!"

Reluctantly, Haku let go and settled for ruffling the mop of golden hair on Naruto.s head.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. But really, how did things go?" the brunette asked, stars shining in his eyes.

"Things went great. In fact we have a date in a few hours." Haku squealed again, while taking off his shoes and stepping into the apartment. "That's why I asked you to come over."

The brunette began to wander around, taking in the surroundings and clothes thrown practically everywhere. "Hmm, you don't know what to wear, ne?"

"You're good at reading people, you know that."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

And evil grin started to play on Haku's lips as he eyed all the clothes. Ideas were already formulating in his head. The brunette let out a small giggle, then turned back to look at Naruto, who was looking at him suspiciously.

"What?" the blonde asked, taking a step backwards.

An ominous shadow fell over Haku's pretty face, as a dangerous glint shined in his eyes. Slowly he stalked over to the blonde, hands out stretched as if he were a monster.

"I've always wanted a life sized doll."

"Eep."

* * *

'Okay mind, remind me why I'm coming to school on a weekend', Sasuke thought as he walked along the side walk; headed for Konoha High. 

_Because you have a date with the Dobe._

'And why am I going?'

_Because you love him._

'What makes you think I _love_ him?'

_I'm your mind. I know everything about you._

'Liar.'

_Ha! I know everything and you're just in denial._

'I hate you.'

_You hate everything, except for_ **him**.

'Go away! Or least shut up.'

_Fine. Fine. But I was going to leave anyway. You're here and it looks funny if you're not paying attention to your date because you're having a conversation with yourself._

'Very...' Sasuke stopped walking when he reached the front gates of Konoha High. His was completely taken away by the person in front of him. '...funny...'

At first glance it seemed that there was a medium height, leaning against the bars, hands keeping her balanced; but Sasuke knew better now.

Kit was wearing short, black overalls, that were rolled up to mid thigh. Underneath was a grey tank top, that had three additional straps on each arm, that fell down and around his thin, tanned forearms. On his left wrist lay four sliver bracelets and on the right arm was a black, fingerless glove, that hung down loosely right above the wrist.

Around his neck was a black ribbon choker, tied into a small bow parted off to left. On his legs were black and grey stripped socks, which cut off above the knees, tucked into black Mary Jane shoes. His dark wig was pulled back into two pig tails, about an inch above his ears. The front layers of the wig hung free from the ties all the way down to his shoulders. And atop his head was a grey head band, holding the wig in its place.

_You love him. Admit it._

Naruto's marble blue eyes, that had instantly focused on the Uchiha when he arrived, smiled lightly and slightly cautious. "Hey, Sasuke."

By now Sasuke's face had blushed over from how cute Naruto looked. Surprisingly, even though he was fully aware of who was in front of him, Sasuke didn't find feeling this way unpleasant. He had practically spent all yesterday trying to fully accept his feelings. And after ignoring the Dobe at school and locking himself in his room all night, the Uchiha came to terms with reality.

The Uchiha nodded slowly, mentally willing his reddened face away. But Naruto, being Naruto, only made things worse when he stepped forward and softly put the back of his hand on the Uchiha's cheek to feel his temperature.

"Sasuke, you okay?" The blush became two shades darker. "You're kinda red." Somehow Naruto's hand found it's way down to his neck; feeling the back for heat.

Sasuke's body was rapidly turning into jelly; eyes closing and flickering from the pleasant sensation. The simple concerned touches, that Naruto was giving him were quickly killing all his thoughts. The Uchiha was torn, whether to stand there and let the Dobe touch him in such a way or end it all so that people passing by wouldn't see them perform a strangely intimate scene.

_Hey, snap out of it! He thinks you're sick, remember?_

"Hey, Uchiha?" both of Naruto's hands were now on the other boy's shoulders, lightly shaking him to get his attention. "Are you sick or something? Hey, wake up!"

_You should answer him._

"I-uh you see um---"

"You're such a girl, Uchiha", Naruto cut in laughing; leaning on the Uchiha's shoulder by the hand he was using to caress his neck. Sasuke just stood there, watching in surprise at the laughing boy in front of him; blush still firmly planted on his face. Naruto finally stopped laughing long enough to choke out more emasculating words. "You sound as bad as Hinata when she speaks. Anyways, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know", the Uchiha said, looking down at this feet, trying to hide his blushing cheeks from the hyperactive boy in front of him. "Where ever you want to go is fine. I don't really go out much."

"Good!" Naruto chirped, grabbing Sasuke's hang and dragging him down the street."Then I'll show you all the great places in Konoha."

"Hn. Konoha, great? I highly doubt there are such places in this town."

Naruto grinned widely, "You've never experienced Konoha with me."

* * *

"You cheated!" Naruto screeched, gapping at the arcade screen in front of him. His virtual ninja character lay face down on the virtual floor, while Sasuke's stood, arms crossed, smirking at character he had just beat up. 

"How could I cheat if I've never played this game before today?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

For the last two hours the boys had been playing some ninja fighting game at the arcade Naruto had lead Sasuke to. Every round Sasuke would win, which caused Naruto's resilience to grow and challenge him to another match, which was slowly driving Sasuke insane.

"One more match!"

The Uchiha exhaled loudly, "Please no. I'll acknowledge you as the ultimate ninja arcade fighter is we go somewhere else."

"Aw, one more."

'Damn his stupid eyes puppy dog eyes. They make him look so cute. No, resist!' "Anything else, please."

"Oh, fine", Naruto pouted, stomping his foot on the floor.

_He's so cute._

'You said you'd go away.'

_But---_

A loud clap broke Sasuke's inner conversation. He stared down at Naruto, who still had his hands pressed together, eyes gleaming, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"I know where to go. No complaining, okay", now Naruto had full grin.

_You're in trouble Uchiha._

"Come on", the dressed up blonde was dragging him again in a direction he had never been before.

* * *

"No." 

"You said anything else."

"I didn't think that you'd bring me here!" Sasuke's voice was hitting a new octave as he pointed at the new place Naruto had brought them to. "I'm not going in there."

"Aw, please. Just one song; for me.", Naruto's blue eyes pleaded at Sasuke, slowing breaking him.

_Give in! It'll make him happy._

'No!' "I'm not going to sing karaoke." Blue eyes started to tear slightly, adding more shine to the beautiful blue pupils. 'Crap.' His resolve could be heard breaking into a million pieces. "One song." Sasuke held up one finger to indicate his point. "Then I pick the next place we go to."

Naruto perked up and started walking into the building. "Okay!"

It only took a few minutes for the boys to get an empty room. And soon they were standing in a fairly clean, cube shaped room. The room was furnished like a plain living room. There was a three seat beige couch against the wall, in the middle of the room was a square coffee table, some unidentifiable green plant in the corner, attached to wall was a phone to order food and drinks, a window over looking the city, and of course the black karaoke machine; complete with a small screen, speakers and two microphones.

Naruto smiled his signature fox grin, picked up a microphone, threw it to Sasuke, and plopped down on the couch.

"Sing to me. Sasuke."

Said boy glared at the microphone in his hand, then back to his date. "You first. I was your idea." He threw the microphone back to Naruto, who caught it easily.

"Fine. Fine."

Naruto stood up for dramatic affect, as Sasuke sat down on the couch and eyed him. Soon a guitar rift was playing throughout the room. The blue eyed boy too a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to sing.

_Baby, I wanna be your girl  
Baby, all I need is you_

_Even though you're with me so much now  
Even though you love me this much now_

_Time isn't on my side  
I can't be your girlfriend_

_Again and again I thought I was okay with that  
I'm sharing you with somebody else, but  
Again and again I cry knowing I don't want that, "(I wanna) be your girl"  
Even if it's a lie, even if it's just for my peace of mind, tell me I'm the only one_

_It hurts when the anesthesia of your kiss wears off  
Are you leaving already?_

_Telling myself it would be cowardly to cry her  
I'm gritting my teeth and holding myself back_

_Again and again I thought I was okay with that  
I'm sharing you with somebody else, but  
Again and again I cry knowing I don't want that, "(I wanna) be your girl"  
Even if it's a lie, even if it's just for my peace of mind_

_Come on, please  
You're the only one inside me  
Tell me I'm the only one you love  
There's just one thing I want, I simply want all of you_

_I won't run away from the world waiting ahead on this path  
I want to see for myself where it leads  
Even if I get hurt even more than I have already, "I'm gonna be your girl"  
There's no way you can stop me, because this is the way I feel_

_Again and again I thought I was okay with that  
I'm sharing you with somebody else, but  
Again and again I cry knowing I don't want that, "(I wanna) be your girl"  
Even if it's a lie, even if it's just for my peace of mind, tell me I'm the only one_

_Baby, I wanna be your girl  
Baby, all I need is you_

The song ended and Naruto began to laugh sheepishly. "Hehe, I don't sing a lot. Your turn Sasuke."

He handed over the microphone to a wide eyes Uchiha, who was holding his breath.

'Wow...he's amazing..."

_You're screwed. I've heard you sing in the shower when nobody is home and it's...not pretty._

"Come on", Naruto whined, nudging Sasuke forward. "I sang now you have to."

"But your voice is amazing", the Uchiha stated bluntly, after turning to Naruto, which caused the blonde to blush **deeply.**

" 'One song' that's what you said", he mumbled softly. "Please sing."

Sighing, the Uchiha stood up, took a breath and began to sing; badly. Every high note Sasuke tried to hit made Naruto cringe. The blonde's face scrunched up from the almost deafening singing coming from Sasuke. It hurt his ears severely, but he never said a word of complaint. He knew that Sasuke was trying his best and he wasn't about to tear the boy down. Especially since he had begged him to do something the other originally didn't want to do.

Yes, Sasuke knew he sounded horrible. He knew he would probably deafen Naruto with his singing, but he had promised one song. And if the blonde wanted to hear him sing , then he was going to make this performance unforgettable.

'Is it possible to lose your hearing from your own voice?'

_I hope not. Our ears, they're dying!_

After three and a half minutes of _singing_, the song finally ended and both boys thanked god that it was over. Naruto clapped weakly as Sasuke glared at him, slightly pissed from being humiliated.

_He thought you sucked too._

"Happy now?"

"Aw, come on Sasuke. You weren't _that_ bad."

"Lying is a bad habit to get in to."

Naruto angrily mumbled something that vaguely sounded like, "I was trying to be nice. Don't have to bite my head off, jerk."

The Uchiha sighed, walked over to Naruto, leaned down and pecked him lightly on the bridge of his nose as an apology. The blonde giggled and wrapped his arms around the back of the Uchiha's neck, pulling his down into a proper kiss, so that he was bending over as Naruto leaned up. Their kiss was soft, more like a brush of lips, that only lasted for about a minute.

Soon the need for air caused them to break apart, but both refused to break eye contact with the other one. Both of them could feel the other's breath, hearts beating in sync as coal eyes stared into blue ones and vice versa. Neither one of them wanted to be the one to break the moment, but the day was dragging on. Slowly, using the hold Naruto had on his neck, Sasuke lifted the other boy off the couch and into his arms.

"We should go", Sasuke whispered softly.

"Okay."

* * *

"Sasuke I'm scared", Naruto whined, burying his face into Sasuke's shoulder, hugging his arm tight enough to cut off the circulation. "Why did you want to see this movie?" 

"It's not that scary", Sasuke said calmly as the big screen showed a women, with pure white skin and crazy black hair, stab a poor unsuspecting teenager in the shoulder, then in the leg, and finally in the crotch. The speakers on the side of the theater broad casted blood wrenching screams at full volume as the victim died, causing Naruto to whimper like a abandoned dog. The Uchiha lightly patted his date on the head to calm him down.

"Liar", Naruto accused, his body trembling. "I hate you."

"Now what did I say about lying?"

The ravened haired boy freed his arm from Naruto's grasp, encircling it around his shoulders, pulling Naruto into his chest. "Don't worry, if the ghost from the movie come after you I'll protect you."

"No you won't. You'll leave me to save your own ass."

Lovingly, Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin up from his chest, so that he could get a good look at his date's face in the dark. They stared intensely at one another for the second time that day before Sasuke broke the silence.

"No matter what, I promise to never leave you", he whispered before closing the distance between them.

_You better mean that, Uchiha._

'I do...'

* * *

Sunsets are beautiful. The mix of the neon orange and yellow blending into the different shades of pink and lavender coloring the sky. The cool breeze blowing, causing the bangs of Naruto's dark wigs to sway in front of his eyes. 

Naruto was smiling. Though Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because of the serene feeling emanating of the grassy field atop a hill where they were or if it was because Naruto was using his chest as a pillow as the brunette stroked one of his pigtails, which surprisingly felt like real hair. He hoped it was the latter because that was the reason he was smiling.

Sasuke could feel the rise and fall of the other's chest. He liked Naruto better this way; calm, quiet, relaxed. This demeanor suited him.

'Though I'd prefer if he wasn't wearing the wig', Sasuke mussed to himself. 'He looks better when he's dressed like himself, but he's adorable regardless.'

Naruto shifted, moving his hand across the Uchiha's chest, and rested his chin on Sasuke's collarbone. He smiled as he stared at the boy beneath him, confirming Sasuke's earlier thoughts about the cause of his smile.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out, reaching to stroke other boy's cheek, causing blue eyes to widened in fear.

_Bad move, Uchiha._

"I have to go", Naruto whispered, getting to his feet and breaking into a sprint.

_Don't let him go._

"Shit. Naruto, wait!" he called out and ran after the other boy. 'Good thing I'm faster than him.'

In a few seconds, Naruto was jerked backwards as he felt someone grab his elbow. He turned around and locked eyes with desperate Sasuke, who was breathing heavily; trying to catch his breath. Naruto frowned and tried to jerk his arm free of the Uchiha's grip, with no avail.

"Uchiha, let go!" he growled out dangerously.

"Why are you running away from me?" Naruto could hear the hurt tone in his voice.

"Because I can, so there jackass!"

"Dobe, that's not a good enough reason. Tell me why and I'll let go", Sasuke said calmly, bringing his hand up to stroke Naruto's cheek. Concealer rubbing off on his hand, revealing Naruto's whisker marks.

"Because...you hate me", he whispered, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. "Happy now?!"

Sasuke frowned down at the boy in front of him.

"Baka", he pulled a struggling Naruto in a full embrace; but avoiding to touch the boy with the hand that was cover with concealer. "I said I wouldn't leave you." He looked Naruto in the face. "And I meant that."

Naruto blushed lightly, pulled out a tissue from his pocket and started to clean the make up from Sasuke's hand then from his cheeks; eyes never leaving the Uchiha's. He was searching for any sarcasm on his face, but only found sincerity. He sighed lightly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. The two shared a light kiss before Naruto pulled back.

"If you're lying to me, I'll never forgive you."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "I'm not. I want to be with you."

"You'd better. But if you are lying, Gaara is going to kick your ass."

**AN: Ah, 3965 words. That's by far the longest chapter I've ever written, so appreciate it damn it! Hope you liked. I made this one super long because I know I'm going to be lazy and not update as quickly. I had a hard time deciding on most of the scenes and I'm fairly happy with the results. They seemed rushed to me and could be better, but it took me a _long_ time to write this chapter and I'm not going to revise it now. **

**And the song that Naruto sang was "Be Your Girl" lyrics by: Hinata Megumi . Composed by: Katou Daisuke. Sung by: Kawabe Chieco. It was the ending theme to Elfen Lied.  
**


	16. epilogue

**Ah! Yes, I know you all are probably very pissed at me for not updating for so long and all that crap. Well too bad. School has been a bitch, giving more homework than ever before. Despite all of that, the other reason I didn't update for such a long time is because I had major writer's block and I didn't know what to write next to end the story.**

**Now don't weep my dear fans. I've decided to break this story into sections because I know if I keep going all on the same file I'll have over 30 chapters when I'm done. For some reason for me, a story seems more pleasant to read if there arent an overwhelming amount of chapters. So dont worry eventually Ill update again, but it will be under another title because this chapter is my epilogue. Enjoy!**

Ramen; a whole beach made of ramen, that stretched as far as the eye could see. Ramen sand and a miso soup ocean. Pre-made ramen cups with wings, flying around as if they were seagulls. All for the blonde haired teenager standing in the middle of the beach; eyes wide as dinner plates, sparkling at the beautiful sight.

This was heaven for Uzumaki Naruto. All he wanted was to stay on this beach for the rest of his life; eating away at his environment a little bit every day, sleeping under ramen trees. This was paradise and it was all for him.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Unfortunately, like every morning for the past month, Narutos holy land was destroyed by the persistent buzzing, that rung throughout his apartment every morning, except for Sunday when the annoying buzzing noise sounded around noon.

Still half asleep, the blonde slowly got out of bed and headed for the door; cursing at the person who got him up every morning. After walking barefoot across his cold, wooden floor, Naruto reached the door and pressed a button on his speaker box before heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast and tea for his guest.

Two knocks came at the door before it opened and a tall dark, haired boy stepped into the apartment. Slowly the boy stalk towards the kitchen, where the blonde was busy boiling water with his back turned to the other.

"Morning Love", Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear after embracing the blonde's waist from behind. "What a good little wife you are; making me tea every morning."

"Why am I the wife?" Naruto asked turning around to face his boyfriend. "You look more like a girl than I do."

Sasuke smirked. They had this very same conversation everyday.

"Because you're the one who owns women's clothes. You're the one who dressed as a girl when we first started dating. And you're the one screams like a girl every time I do this", the Uchiha concluded grabbing the blonde's rear.

"Hey, I told you to stop doing that!"

"As if you don't like it", Sasuke retorted, placing a small kiss on Naruto's lips. After a few seconds he relinquished the other from his embraced and nudge Naruto towards his bathroom. "Go get ready or we'll be late for school."

"So what if we're late?"

"I'm not going to allow your bad influence to cause me to be tardy. So go get ready or I'm leaving without you."

Naruto grumbled as he disappeared behind his bathroom door. "Being late once won't kill you."

"I heard that."

* * *

When you're a student who sleeps through most of your classes, a school day passes as if you barley blink, which was the case for Uzumaki Naruto. The really crappy part came afterwards; homework. 

Homework, the most awful thing that could be given to a student the day before the start of a weekend. And it just so happened that Naruto received tons of it: an essay, worksheets, math problems. All that stuff he would probably never use in life, but that the school made him do so he would become a well rounded person. Bullshit, that's what it was.

Not only was Naruto overwhelm by the amount of work, but he was about ready to drive his pencil into crotch belonging to the other person in his apartment. This person was lounging on his couch, flipping nonchalantly through the TV channels. Sasuke had finished all of his and was now irritating his boyfriend with the noise being made by his channel changing.

"Must you do that", Naruto growled, stressed from all the papers that were spread out on the table, where he was working. "I'm trying to work."

"But nothing's on", the brunette whined back. "And besides it's not like any of the work was hard."

Sasuke dodged an easer, that was aimed at him head by a glaring blonde. He smirked. Screw TV, pushing Naruto's button was far more entertaining.

"Only and idiot would have trouble getting it all done."

Another object was aimed at his head. This time it was an old ramen cup that was lying on the floor. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on whose side you were on, the cup was too light, being made out of Styrofoam, and moved slowly through the air; missing the Uchiha by about four feet.

"Tsk tsk Naru-chan. You shouldn't throw things at your house guests."

"I didn't invite you over. You followed me home."

Sasuke ignored him and continued talking, "I'm bored. Let's go on a date."

"If you haven't noticed I'm doing homework."

"I'll let you copy mine."

"No."

"I'll buy you ramen." Naruto licked his lips considering the proposition, but shook his head. "At Ichiraku." At that moment the blonde's stomach decided to grumble, alerting them both of how hungry Naruto was. "All you can eat." Sasuke concluded.

Naruto slammed the pencil in his hand onto his table, stood up and walked towards the door to put on his shoes. "Why do you do this to me? I'm finally doing my homework and you tempt me with ramen."

"I'll tutor you later", the Uchiha said waving off the blonde and heading towards the door.

" 'Tutor' " ", Naruto air quoted with his fingers, "means me sitting in your lap, you biting my neck and groping me, as you guide my hand in your's to write on the paper."

Sasuke couldn't help cracking a smile. "And you love every minute of it. What were you saying last time? 'Ngh...S-Sasuke harder...lower...No there...Nnn' " he imitated the blonde's voice, panting heavily after every word.

Naruto blushed beet red. He was about to punch Sasuke in the chest, but was lead out the door, protesting against the hand squeezing his ass.

* * *

After eating and a session of "tutoring", Sasuke headed home to his _loving_ mother and father. Lately they hadn't been at home as often. Only coming home to change their clothes after work and then heading out to dinner. It didn't bother Sasuke at all. With his parents gone, he was free to go over to Naruto's house whenever he wanted and come home at any time. He loved it. 

"I'm home", Sasuke said, walking through his front door.

11:48 PM. He knew his parents would either be: A) Still at dinner. Or B) Getting ready for bed. What Sasuke didn't expect was to see the light in the kitchen still on. Out of curiosity he walked towards it. Neither of his parents would never be in the kitchen. If either of them wanted something to eat, they'd call up the chef and tell him to bring them something .

When Sasuke entered the kitchen he was surprised to see his parents and someone who made his insides burn sitting at the table. He glared angrily at the man sitting across his parents. He had long dark black hair, tied back loosely in a ponytail. He had skin like ivory, eyes were closed as he sipped something out of a teacup.

"Sasuke", his mother said, making him look at her, "where have you been?"

"At a friend's house", Sasuke answered, reverting his eyes back to the man.

"You should have called if you were going to stay out so late."

"I had my phone with me. You could've called."

"It's not our job to call you, boy", his father added, entering the conversation. "And don't you have anything to say?" He gestured to the other man at the table.

"Welcome home, Nii-san", he gritted through his teeth.

"It's good to see you again, Otouto", Itachi said, amused by the obvious hate radiating off of his little brother.

Fugaku cleared his throat, making the two brothers snap their heads to look at him. "Sasuke, go help Itachi with his things."

"Your brother is moving back home", Mikoto chimed in. "He's going to be working with your father at Uchiha Inc."

Sasuke was screaming in his head and it read all over his face.

"Isn't that wonderful, Otouto?", Itachi smirked as he got up from his chair and walked over to Sasuke. "Why don't we catch up?"

When the two brothers left the kitchen, Sasuke began to walk towards his room to get as far away from his brother as possible. Itachi just followed behind, watching how tense Sasuke's shoulders were. To him, Sasuke hadn't grown up at all. He was still the same little boy, who puffed out cheeks when upset.

"Weren't you supposed to be helping me carry my bags", Itachi said, stopping his brother as they were climbing the stairs.

Sasuke growled, "Get the help to do it."

"Is that anyway to welcome your Nii-san home?" Itachi chuckled. "I'm only trying to bond with you."

Sasuke remained silent. Itachi was mocking him, like he always did. Not only was Itachi perfect, had their parents love, but he also found pleasure in pissing off. And just when Sasuke was starting to feel happy and enjoy life he comes home to spite him.

"I hate you", he whispered under his breath.

"So Sasuke", Itachi started, trying to change the subject, "who was that blonde kid you were eating with tonight?" Sasuke's breath hitched. "You two seemed really close."

Sasuke was starting to hyperventilate. He gripped the banister so hard his knuckles turned white.

Itachi continued, "Especially when you leaned over and licked the side of his mouth."

Owari

**Stoic grins like a cat. Like the chapter? Read my author's note if you're pissed or if you haven't already. **


End file.
